The New Revolution
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Au of Legend of Korra season 4/ Rex had been through a lot of weird things but being in a world were there is no technology and people control all four elements... that is just something else. Now he must help Korra maintain balance and find a way home. M is just because I am new at this.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Revolution**

 **Generator Rex Legend of Korra crossover**

 **Chapter 1 The Boy of Another World**

 _South Pole_

It is weird how fate works one minute you are at the top of the world one second, then you are put on a wheelchair the next. This is how Korra felt. It had been two weeks since the fight with Zaheer and she was back home in the South Pole wondering how life could have gone so wrong. She was currently looking at the lights that were being made by the spirit portal she had opened. Her polar bear dog, Naga, by her side was trying to make her feel better.

"How could this happen?" asked Korra "I'm supposed to be the protector of this world and yet I can be taken down so easily. Sigh, Aang if you can hear me I need help please."

Just as Korra was turning to get back inside the sky was illuminated by a strange neon blue light. Naga was startled and started barking at the strange light. Korra's parents entered her room worrying that their daughter was in danger of any kind.

"Korra are you alright?" asked Senna worried for her daughter's condition.

"I'm alright. What was that"

"I'll go check it out. You stay here with Korra." said Tonraq.

''Dad wait," said Korra as she was trying to get up only to be taken back by the pain of her wounds.

"Korra stay here."

Tonraq left leaving Korra with his wife. He gathered some of his soldiers and went to check the source of the weird light.

 _Spirit portal_

Tonraq arrived at the spirit portal in a couple minutes. He had no idea of what he was looking for but his thought were stopped when he saw a figure near the portal. He got close enough to see that it was a boy around the age of his daughter. The boy wore strange cloths a red jacket with yellow marks on it, a weird looking white and blue shirt, blue gloves, dark blue pants and strange looking shoes, but what was most peculiar were the goggles on his head.

"Chief Tonraq, what should we do?" asked a soldier.

After hearing a few noises around him Rex began to open his eyes and saw a few people around him.

"Please help, it's very cold." was all Rex said until he passed out again.

After hearing the boy speak Tonraq helped Rex to the snow ski and went back to the house.

 _Korra's house_

It had been almost an hour since her father had left, but Korra could not help but feel like a waste of space. She could not eve stand u while her father was out there with God knows what. She looked down at Naga who was trying to comfort her. Her mom walked up to her and placed her palm on her shoulder.

"Korra, I know that you feel powerless, but you will be back to your own self in no time. Besides your father can take care of himself." said Senna with a caring face.

Suddenly Tonraq entered the house followed by Katara and his soldiers who were carrying Rex onto the table. All the noise made Senna and Korra startle. Katara started to use her healing water bending to see if Rex had any internal damage, strangely he didn't. Senna and Korra arrived only to see a boy receiving a full healing treatment. Senna asked her husband what happened and by the time that they had finished talking Katara was done with the treatment.

"Master Katara is he going to be alright?" asked Korra

"Yes he will be he does have a few bruises and minor wounds I'll patch him up and he will need a lot of rest." responded Katara with a big grin.

 _Korra's house_

Rex had dealt with massive headaches before but he had never dealt with one while wearing a bandage in his head. He struggled to get up his nannies had cured him almost completely, but they had received help not that he was complaining. He looked around and saw all his things close by his jacket, shirt, goggles, phone (with charger), communicator, and most important his journal. After his battle with the Consortium he always carried it just incase he forgot everything. He grabbed all his things and tried to dial or communicate to Providence for a pick up. He saw his phone said no signal so he went to see if there was someone in the house. Just as he neared the door he noticed that there was no knob but instead it was a sliding door.

"Okay, this place is not as weird as I though.


	2. Chapter 2 First meeting

**Chapter 2 First Meeting**

 _Korra's House_

Rex was not sure what to do, first he was fighting EVOs in Atlanta and next thing he knew was that he was out in the freezing snow. Now he was all but upset since he had dealt with these things before. Rex walked for a minute or so before he heard some weird noises. Rex got ready to call his Smackhands or any other of his builds to fight should the need arise. Sadly what appeared in front of him was not what he was expecting. Coming at him was none other than a big polar bear like creature that had the face of a dog.

"Okay, I can work with this...Come here feo (ugly)." Rex exclaimed as the creature got closer.

Rex was about to throw the first punch when he heard..

"Naga don't!"

"Naga? Woahh!"

The now named Naga jumped at Rex and started licking the poor young agent's face.

"I am so sorry are you okay. Nothing is broken I hope." "No, but please help me get it" "Her." " "Her" off me please."

After the giant beast was moved off Rex now saw what appeared to be a tanned skin girl of around seventeen years of age with three pony tails one in the back and two at the front. She was wearing a blue shirt of some kind, dark blue pants with some sort of Eskimo like belt around her waist. To Rex she looked like a beautiful young woman, looking at him from Heaven. As Rex got up he noticed that she was on a wheelchair.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry my name is Rex."said with light red cheeks.

"Korra," They shook hands. "so, are you feeling okay you looked very roughed up when we...when my father found you."

"Who? Me? Relax I am very tough. So, um what exactly is...Um?" "Naga is my Polar bear dog." "Polar-what-now?" "Sigh, a polar-bear-dog is a big common animal of the South Pole." "Really? 'Cuz were I come from there are no such things as Polar-bear-dogs. Wait did you say South Pole?'' "Yes, and now that I think about it you don't seem to be wearing anything anyone in the world would wear."

Rex was trying to process all this information and the questions it arose. He was about to ask for some answers but then someone spoke behind him.

"I see you are feeling better."

Rex turned to see an elderly woman behind him being followed by a middle aged woman who was carrying a jar filled with water.

"Yeah, Umm, who are you Mrs?" "Here name is master Katara and that is my mom. She helped cure you when you arrived and my mom put the bandages you have on." "Oh, thank you then."

Rex made a bow and some something started to hurt on his shoulder.

"Calm down, you still have not healed completely. Although, you have healed faster than any of my patients I have had in my life." said Katara with a worried look. "What can I say? I heal fast."

Just as he was about to leave Katara grabbed his arm and took him back into the same room he was woke up in.

"Now sit down. Let me see your shoulder." said Katara as Senna brought the jar of water.

Rex tried to protest but then the elderly woman made a hand motion and the water moved to his shoulder. Rex panicked causing the water to be almost spilled.

"Calm down young man this is just to help you get better." Katara said like it was completely normal.

That was all that Rex needed to connect the dots. He was no longer in his own dimension he was in a completely different dimension. This was not so hard to believe after his adventure with Ben 10. Of course his reaction to this was small since if he had started yelling they would have all though he was crazy. Deciding to just go with the flow Rex allowed the old lady to do her magic or whatever it was. The treatment actually helped him and his shoulder was feeling better already.

"Thank you." "You are welcome." said Katara with award smile.

Korra rolled in with Naga to see how the handsome stranger was doing.

"So, you are not such a cry baby as I though." said Korra."Hey, I'll have you know I am quite the strong fellow and I don't hear the ladies complaining."

Katara and Senna laughed to this and proceeded to take Korra for her treatment. And just like that Rex was left with nothing but the polar-bear-dog and his own thoughts.

"Okay, now let's see I am in an entire different dimension where people moving water and giant polar bear hybrids are common, with no known way of getting home nor signal to contact Providence. And I am also going to assume that there are no Nanites in this dimension so I cannot recharge if I run out. So first things first find out where they found me go there and hope to find anything that could help me find a way back."

Rex walked out only to see a weird light coming from a room nearby. He followed it until he saw the room in which all three women were. Korra was in a small pool filled with glowing water.

"Wow, what is going on here?" "Shhh." The two older women responded.

Senna stood up and took Rex outside to talk.

"You should be resting." "I just got curious when I saw that light. What are you doing to Korra anyway?" "You really don't know do you?""Know what?" "Who my daughter is and what happened to her." "No, should I?" "Well it's a long story."


	3. Chapter 3 Healing process

**Chapter 3 The Healing Process**

 _Two weeks later_

 _South Pole_

 _It had been some tough weeks, especially for Rex, he had learned a lot about this world mostly from Korra, who was still in her recovery. Rex had started to help around the house since he met Korra's father, Tonraq. The chief had questioned him about what happened to Rex and how did he end up near the Spirit Portal in the middle of the night. Rex had to say that he did not remember, but he did told them half truths about his past. Rex told them that he was from a far away land and that he had little memory of his past, that was why he had a journal. Tonraq seemed to believe Rex although he had his doubts, but he also saw that Rex had good intentions._

 _Of course, not all was sunshine and rainbows. Rex had to admit that he had no idea how to read or write. Korra almost fell off the chair after hearing the confession. Rex's ego had taken the equivalent of what a tank could do to a statue made of glass. After Korra had what was like an eternity of laughter she decided to help him. After a week Rex could now read in Korra's language but he still had trouble writing in it. Besides reading and writing Rex learned more about history and why Korra was so important. Korra was almost the same as he was, of course he would not tell her that any time soon, she was the Avatar the only person that could control all four elements and maintain balance over the entire world. He had also learned about how she ended up so messed up, that made him feel sympathetic towards her._

Rex no wore some clothes from the water tribe that used to be Tonraq's only until his were dry. He was currently helping taking some fire wood back to the house.

"Get a move on Rex or it will be night soon." yelled Tonraq.

"Got it. We will make it in time for dinner." responded Rex.

 _Korra's house_

Korra was anxious for Rex to arrive. For some unknown reason she had gotten along with the mysterious boy from the start. He had done some of the weirdest things to cheer her up. It even showed that she was now feeling better she could now walk a couple steps without help. It was all thanks to Rex he had helped her take her first few steps after weeks of being confide to the wheelchair. She still was not strong enough to bend though. Rex had become the beacon of hope that she had asked for and in secret she had started to develop warm thoughts about him.

The door opened up to the sight of Rex and Tonraq entering bringing wood for the night. Korra and Senna went to greet them. Senna hugged and kissed her husband and Korra got up to hug Rex only for Rex to catch her before falling.

"Hey, easy there Korra. You don't have to fall for me just yet." said Rex earning a glare from Tonraq and a blush from Korra.

"Well if you two love birds need some time alone we understand." said Senna with a happy smile.

Both teens got up and stood away from each other. They both had red faces for that last comment. Senna only smiled trying to contain a small laugh. They all sat down for dinner and Korra spend most of the time talking to Rex about where he came from.

"So you see where I come from there is this food called Burgers. The best food ever." said Rex

"Okay I give what does it look like?" "Imagine two slices of bread, meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato and onions combined." stated Rex. "Um how do you eat that?" "With your hands."

After that bold statement they both bursted out laughing.

"So Rex you were about to tell us tonight about your family back where you come from." interrupted Tonraq.

Rex got a little sentimental for a moment, and Korra shot eye daggers to her father for ruining their moment.

"Well where do I start? I was raised by my parents and older brother until I was 10 years old. During that time my parents and my brother were working on a big project, but something went wrong. I ended up with amnesia and travelled the world. I was then found by a man called Six," "Six? Like the number?" "Yes, he was one of the toughest guys out there, but he was like a father to me. He was a member of an organization called Providence. But that is not important right now, besides him there was Dr. Holiday a personal doctor, Bobo Haha, and my best friend Noah. I hope I can find them some how."

Korra was almost sadden by the fact that Rex was thinking about leaving.

 _A month later_

 _Korra's house_

Korra was trying to get back into shape now she could walk without any help. She had gone over the entire punching bags and she still felt like she weight a ton more. She saw Rex walking by and a devious grin formed on her face. She secretly walked up to him and tried to spook him. She was within a few centimeters from him all ready to do the deed.

"Don't even think about it." said Rex without turning his head.

Korra dropped her arms in defeat. "How do you do it?" she asked. "Do what?"

"Know when I am around or about to do something to you!" said Korra with an irritated voice.

"Maybe it has something to do with me being raised by a master assassin, or maybe because I have a sixth sense for this kind of things, or maybe because I could hear your cries of frustration from the other side of the house." explained Rex with a smug face.

Korra tried to air bend him but he moved out of her way, and almost made one of his builds. He now stood behind carrying her bride style.

"Maybe in a few more months you will be able to pull a prank on me." said Rex putting her down. Korra had a big blush and managed to land a slap on Rex. Said slap made him do a full circle and fall down while Korra just walked away with her face completely red.

 _Spirit Portal_

Korra had gone to the Spirit Portal in hopes of reconnecting with Raava, the Avatar spirit. The place was rather simple really, a small forest surrounded the large ray of spiritual light that reached the heavens.

"There must be something that can help me get back in the game." said Korra with a serious tone.

"If you just wanted to go on a date you should have just said so."

Korra was taken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She turned to see Rex standing there like he had been there all the time.

"How did you get here so quickly without me knowing?" "I flew above you following you to make sure you didn't need saving." responded Rex with a serious smile.

Korra thought it was just a joke, but in reality Rex had used his Boogiepack to follow her. That had been one of the few time he had used his nanites while being in this world.

"What are you really doing here." "If you recall correctly I was found here I just want to see if there are any clues of how I got here."

Korra was taken back because of this she forgot that Rex had appeared here almost a couple months ago. Rex on his own and with Tonraq had been searching for any had found some residual nanites from whatever brought him here. But nothing to take him back.

"Sorry. It's just that I just have to find a way to reconnect with the Spirit World and get back into the world." said Korra.

Rex could only look at her and feel sympathy for what Korra was going through. He had also been in situations that made him stay out of action. But in his case he had always gotten back on his feet in no time since most of his problems were physical or easily remedied while Korra had been through a very strong traumatic experience.

"Alright, I'll help you. So no more crying." said Rex with his usual confident tone. "Thank you." said Korra hugging him like a Platypus-bear.


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4 The Journey Begins**

 _2 months later_

 _Korra's House_

Senna was taking Korra her luck since she claimed to be sick. She knocks on the door three times, but there is no answer. She opens the door and enters the room. The room was empty. There was only a letter on the bed written for her and Tonraq. She placed the food on the table and moved to the bed. She opened it up and read the inside of it. She dropped the letter and ran for her husband.

Rex was just sitting next to Naga outside in the snow looking at some old pictures. He even showed some of them to her. She was the only one that knew about his life and his powers.

"And this is Agent Six, the guy with the green suit and the swords hacking that EVO to pieces, and can you guess who is the guy punching the big monster? That is correct yours truly has giant mechanical hands." explained Rex to Naga who was watching and sniffing the picture.

"Well it is official I miss him and everyone back home, but you know what Naga this place is not so bad. I mean I can't go around using my powers, and I have a polar-bear-dog as a psychologist, but still this place is good. Although between you and me Naga I wouldn't mind going to see the rest of the world." said Rex leaning on Naga like a big warm couch.

This had become a habit as of late. Sadly Rex's thoughts of relaxation were shattered when Senna came out running and screaming Korra's name. Rex hid quickly his phone and stood up along with Naga.

"What is going on here?" "Rex, have you seen Korra?" "No, wasn't she in her room?" "I was just there and she left a note." said Senna with almost tears.

 _Korra's Room_

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I have decided to go back to Republic city to help my friends however I can. By the time you read this I would have already have left. There are some things that I must do by myself and that is why I am leaving without saying anything. Don't worry I am taking it easy. Please take care of Naga for me and please don't tell Rex about this. I know he has a lot on his mind and the last thing he needs is to worry about me. Look after him help him find answers._

 _Love, Korra._

Senna had just finished reading Korra's letter. Tonraq was hugging his wife while Rex was standing with Naga by his side. Korra's parents were trying to understand what to do about this. Rex on the other hand was trying to understand the letter, after living with Providence and dealing with evil master minds like Van Kleiss, Black Knight and the Consortium, he knew a bad lead when he saw one. Rex was going over the different possibilities in his mind but one thing was certain Korra was not going to Republic city, she was trying to find her strength.

Later that night Rex was making a small travel bag with cloths, provisions, his stuff and some money he earned during his time in the South Pole. He was ready to go find Korra for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to stand by her side. After everything was packed he went to speak with Tonraq and Senna, he told them that he would go look for Korra and if he found anything he would write them immediately. They were very sad about seen Rex leave so soon after Korra, since he had been like a son to the family.

"Take care Rex. I hope you find that answers you are looking for." said Senna.

"Please find Korra, Rex, but don't touch her." said Tonraq trying to be the typical overprotective father he was. Sadly that only got him a slap on the back from his wife.

"I will try to keep my distance." responded Rex.

They all made their way to a small sailboat that the White Lotus had prepared for Rex's departure.

"I will find her." was all that Rex said as he started to drift into the ocean.

 _Two weeks later_

 _A small beach town_

Rex had been wondering the Earth Kingdom for two weeks and still nothing. He had asked almost everyone and had to also beat the truth out of some people. He was wearing his normal attire looking around for anything that could help him. Until something caught his eye a picture of Korra inside a house. He quickly went for it. This was his first clue in weeks.

"Hello, excuse me someone here?" he asked

"Yellow." responded an elderly man wearing a small hat and a red vest.

"Could you tell me where is the young lady in this picture? Please, I really need to find her."

"Oh that is the Avatar. You like it? It is very recent."

"Yes how long ago did you made it."

"Let me see...Oh yes I took that picture two weeks ago. Sadly she didn't where she was going, sorry son."

With that said Rex's smile turned into a frown. The first clue in weeks and it was a dead end. He just groaned like the world was just messing with him for a few kicks. With that said and done he called his Rex rider and was well on his way. He drove for several miles and was just near a forest when he stopped for a break. He looked for a good shadow to lean on for an hour or so and started going over everything.

"Okay, think Rex think. Where would you go if you needed to get back in the game if you were a master of the four elements. Hmm."

As Rex leaned on the tree he saw a few spirits flying around without a care in the world.

"Really wish I could get you guys to tell me something. Now that I think of it, if I remember correctly the Spirit World sounds a lot like the Nanite world."

Suddenly a light bulb lit in Rex's brain.

"That is it! All I got to do is get there, but how. Hmm. If the Nanite and the Spirit world are the same maybe."

Rex focused and started to call his nanites for help. And he got nothing.

"Alright Rex focus on what you want to find."

Rex started thinking about Korra and with that bright lines of blue light surrounded his body. Within his mind Rex was connecting with the world and he could sense other nanites besides his own.

"Alright, now listen here little guys I want you to help me find someone."

With that command all the nanites showed Rex the Spirit world and then in the real world a blue line was forming from where Rex was standing towards the horizon. Rex opened his eyes with his new ability in hand he knew where to go.

"This could come in handy. I know where you are now Korra."

 _A week later_

 _Earth Kingdom town_

Korra was just getting something to eat before getting on her way. She had changed her hair, and now she wore an Earth kingdom version of her cloths. She had a couple cuts and bruises but they were not as sever as they seemed. She grabbed her stuff and was ready to head out until a voice stopped her.

"Like your hair. Although you could do better for you cloths."

That voice was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. Korra slowly turned around to see Rex leaning on the wall.

"I think you are mistaking me with someone else. I have one of those faces."

"Right, right and I am a Parrot-Chimp. You could have said good bye properly you now?"

She didn't turn around instead she started to run away from Rex. Rex also began to chase her. She took some short cuts through the streets trying to lose Rex but some how he was always behind her. She then decided to make a huge stone wall to cut him off. She continued to run until she was out of the town and in the forest. By the time she stopped it had started to rain and she was crying for doing that to Rex who had only tried to help her. She continues until she heard a weird machine noise coming from above her.

"That was kind of rude. Ditching a guy who spent almost a month looking for you." said Rex while using a weird machine that looked like a couple of turbines stuck to a backpack.

"Rex, how?" "I think we need to have a talk." responded Rex dismantling the Boogie pack.

Rex then began to explaine to Korra about his past and about his powers. At first she was angry about him keeping secrets from her and her family. But then he re-introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Rex Salazar I am an Extremely Volatile Organism of EVO for short. I come from another dimension in which people have no bending and sometimes people transform into EVOs because of these microscopic machines called nanites. Oh did I also mentioned that I can build machines from my own body to fight giant monsters."

Korra took a moment to think about it and than said "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now where to?" "What!? You are not coming with me." "Oh yes I am. This will be the best time to really get to know each other besides I detected nanites al over the Earth Kingdom so I am coming, and who knows maybe I will teach you somethings. _Por ejemplo español._ (For example Spanish)" "What?" "See we have a lot to do."

And upon that bombshell the story begins.


	5. Chapter 5 Two years

**Chapter 5 Two Years**

 _The Desert-year one_

Rex and Korra where traveling through the desert trying to locate the first nanite filled location. Korra had asked about fifty questions in the entire trip. The most common ones were "What are you saying?", "What is a cellphone?", and "What exactly are nanites?", and of course the least common one, which made her blush more than the heat of the desert, "Do you have a girlfriend back home?". Rex didn't mind answering any of those, but he was more focused on finding the nanites before they turned anyone into and E.V.O. Nobody wanted an E.V.O that could control earth, fire, water or air, Rex in particular did not want for people to know about another world that has better weapons, vehicles, and wi-fi.

"According to my inner nanite detector there should be around here." said Rex with his hand covering his eyes from the sun.

"Do you really believe in that "detector" that is in your brain or something?" "Yes my dear Korra, thanks to my connection to the Nanite World I can sense and detect all nanites that are around and I can also communicate with them." answered Rex with a smile on his face and his hand on his heart.

Korra waved the sweat off her forehead and started to walk until she tripped and fell down the dune they were on. On a vain attempt of grabbing something she grabbed Rex's pants, but only managed to make him fall as well. They both rolled and rolled down the dune both of them were now entangled as they rolled. If there was anyone besides them, in the desert, they would have thought that the two young travelers were trying to kill each other, or perhaps that they were in a passionate love making session. The later one would have been more possible because as they finished rolling they were on top of one another. Rex at the bottom and Korra on top. As Korra raised her head from the sand she felt something on her chest and then she heard a muffled:

"Korra not that I don't like this but please let me breath."

Rex's face was right in the middle of Korra's boobs. Korra then jumped off from on top of him and toddled away from him.

"What is wrong with you?! Maybe in your world it's okay to put your face in a girls chest, but here you are forbidden from doing that." said Korra with a face so red that it was a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and of course the heat of the sun.

"Well excuse me miss gravity. First, of all we don't do that in my world. Second,...Hm what was the second thing? Oh yes you dragged me down."

Just as Korra was about to say something a giant explosion appeared behind where Korra was standing and sent her flying towards Rex. Rex caught her in time, which only made her push him back. They quickly turned their attention to what had caused the explosion. It was a huge Sand-shark that had grown giant alligator legs and its neck had also grown like that of a snake, also its skin had become grey like a normal shark. The creature looked at the couple like they were the next course. This did not sit well with Rex , so he got his powers ready for the creature to attack.

"Okay Korra get ready to see a pro dealing with and E.V.O firsthand."

Korra meanwhile was speechless, she had never see a creature like this one even though Rex had told her about some of the EVOs that he had faced in the past. This kind of creatures were constantly around in Rex's world and he was the one in charge of stoping them from hurting people. With new fond respect for his fellow hero Korra also readied herself for battle. The EVO lounged his head straight at them in an attempt to eat them. But Rex quickly grabbed Korra and build his Boogie pack to fly away from the creep. Korra meanwhile was trying to get used to the idea of her flying without the need of air bending, but she snapped out of it and started blasting the EVO with fire blasts. The EVO meanwhile was barely feeling any of Korra's attacks. If anything it was causing it some pain. Rex then blasted the EVO with his twin turbine hammers hitting the EVO with something that he did feel. The EVO was tumbling due to the latest hit. Rex descended on the creatures back.

"Stay here I'll finish this oversized _tiburon_ (shark) in no time." "That thing took like twenty fire punches to the face and it barely felt them you think your fists are going to do any better?" "Little grasshopper you have a lot to learn."

Rex built his famous Smack hands and headed straight to the EVO's head and started punching it on the top of the skull, this caused the EVO to start swimming away from whatever was attacking it. Korra meanwhile was sand bending the desert to keep the EVO from escaping. This combination was showing a significant effect. Korra then looked to see that the EVO's gils were moving very quickly. She made her way to were the gils where and started to air bend the air back out through the mouth of the beast. That was making the EVO go slower. In a final attempt the EVO raised its head with enough strength that sent Rex flying. But instead of panicking Rex used the new height to land a decisive blow to the EVO's head with his right fist spinning at high speed. The EVO fell down knocking Korra off its head and into the sand. The EVO was down and and out. Rex helped Korra get up and she was covered in sand. All they could do now was laugh their heads off at the experience.

"So this is what you do every single day?" "Yep, but we are not done just yet."

Rex moved straight to the fallen EVO and placed his hands on it. Circuit like lines formed on the spot where Rex was touching the EVO. The creature started to get smaller and smaller, it lost the legs and it regained its normal brown colored body. By the time Rex was done the sand shark woke and at the mere sight of Rex it fled the scene. With his job done Rex wiped his hands together and walked to the shade where Korra was. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"That is how I like to end everyday." "Sorry." "Sorry about what?" "About bursting at you for earlier, its just that everything is a mess and I can't seem to get my act together."

Rex just got up and sighed. "Look Korra you are not the only one that has been beaten up pretty badly. I have had my fair share of beatings and problems. But being a hero is not just about beating bad guys and saving the world. Sometimes it is about fighting and getting right back up again and again. You will get better I guarantee it."

Korra was happy beyond anything. She didn't even realize what she did next until it happened. She kissed Rex square on the cheek. She then pulled back with a red face.

 _Earth kingdom town-year two_

 _Dear Tonraq and Senna,_

 _Sorry it has been a while since the last letter I have written you. Korra and I are still traveling together we have found several clues about my life in the past year and a half. The first one was in the desert in the Earth Kingdom which was an old address of a possible relative. The second one was on the northern edge of the Earth Kingdom on a house near a large vulture wasp hive, those things did a number on us especially me, the local sand benders told us that my family used to come to that house during the summer. The third one was on near a volcano sadly whatever was there was eaten by the lava. The clues have gone cold since then. Korra is getting better I am sure she will be back on her avatar duties in no time. Korra sends her regards and love. Hopefully we will be in Republic City by the end of the week._

 _With love, Rex_

Rex had been sending letters to Korras parents to keep them up to speed about what was going on with them. Korra protested at first but after some sweet talk from Rex she agreed. Besides the EVO sand shark, the duo had faced a hive of EVO vulture wasps who were able to shot lasers and were able to fuse into a giant vulture creature, in the volcano there were some EVO wolf bats that had become gargoyle like beings that spitted fire. Korra was not happy that her cloths were burnt or blasted.

Since then Rex has been doing the bane of human existence, work, in order to by the bare necessities like food, water and of course cloths. Korra had been improving slowly but still. It helped to train with Rex and the few EVOs that they had encountered. During their time together she had managed to learn how to speak Spanish and often spoke with Rex, most of the time it was so people didn't know what they were saying. She also had started to get closer to him in a romantic way. She would stay close to him when they slept and always healed him from all the wounds he received. She enjoyed it, a lot, especially the times in which she could see him without his shirt and she also like the time when she had to heal his butt after the fight with the EVO vulture wasps.

Korra was currently fighting in an underground earth bending arena to improve her skills. She had fought there before won and lost her fair share of battles. Rex entered the stands and went to talk to the referee.

"She is at it again." "Yep, she is a tough one I'll give her that." "Yes, yes she is." "How dose a guy like you end up with a girl like her?" "I don't know. Guess it was fated."

After Rex said that the match was over. Korra had lost. Rex went to check up on her and helped her up to her feet.

"? _Te encuentras bien?_ (Are you alright?)" _"Sí Rex._ (Yes Rex)" Korra took her share of the fight and they started to leave when Korra saw something.

" _Mi amor ?está todo bien?_ (My love is everything alright?)" said Rex with worry.

" _Si. No es nada._ (Yes. Its nothing.)" responded Korra.


	6. Chapter 6 The Swamp and Rexorra Korrex

**Chapter 6 The Swamp and Rexorra or Korrex**

 **(Warning Lemon in this Chapter)**

 _Earth Kingdom town_

Korra was treating her wounds in the small camp Rex and she where staying. Rex had brought her enough water for her to heal all her wounds. She had to take some stuff off in order to heal properly. Rex glanced at her a couple times refraining from saying anything. Korra began to notice that Rex had started to develop blushes whenever they were together.

"Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I can go away so you can treat yourself without me near by." said Rex trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"That is not necessary I am almost done, OUCH!" said Korra flinching from the pain in her ribs.

"We should probably get you to a doctor." "No, besides I can do this I do it to you all the time." "Right, right." responded Rex with a small blush.

Korra was smiling like a little girl on a sugar rush, on the inside, because she was finally getting more than just friendly compliments, jokes, and smiles out of Rex. She was the one who usually got blushes and acted like a fool when she tried to be sexy. It was a nice change of scenery. Rex simply stood with his back turned to Korra and tried to focus on anything else. Though this proved quite the challenge for Rex. During their time together, since the South Pole to their time alone in the Earth Kingdom, Rex had started to develop feelings for Korra not just as a friend and as a hero of this world, but also as something more. And to just stand there and not do anything about it really frustrated him. As he tried so hard to think of something else the image of Korra wearing a bikini popped in his mind.

"I really hate hormones right about now." said Rex in the quietest way possible to avoid any of it to be heard by Korra.

Before he could do anything else Korra hugged Rex from the back and snapped him from his thoughts. This made his heart rate accelerate even further. Korra's breathing and her her chest were pressed close to Rex's back.

"Rex listen there is something that I want you to know." said Korra

Rex turned around to face her in the eyes. She was beautiful, she was his angle in this land. He was speechless all he could do was listen to her and then see if he felt the same way. Her eyes glowed like a jewel in the night. Her hair although short was almost flowing into the dark night sky.

Korra's mind was racing on how to put her feelings into words until. Korra saw that Rex was sweating like if he was in the desert.

"Well, you see I have..." started Korra.

She was not able to finish that sentence for in front of her stood an apparition. She saw herself in the Avatar state, her hair was wild and messy, her right arm was shackled and chained. It took a step forward and made Korra walk back. Rex noticed this and turned to see nothing behind him. He was trying to understand what was making Korra so nervous.

"Korra? Are you alright?" "Stay away." "Korra its me, Rex." "Not you Rex, her." said Korra pointing where the apparition was standing.

"There is nothing there. Just calm down." said Rex as he got closer to Korra.

Rex saw her standing there shaking like a leaf. She got into fetal position and turned away. Rex kneeled down and gave her a hug. She then fell asleep in his arms due to the fatigue of the moment.

"Guess I dodge this bullet for now." thought Rex.

 _Swamp_

Rex and Korra had travelled for two days and had arrived at the swamp that was told to them had strong spiritual energy. They hoped that here Korra would be able to tap into the Avatar state. After the other night's events Korra told Rex what she saw. Rex was also trying to figure out what Korra was trying to tell him that night. Many possibilities were going through his head as he walked. Needless to say that he bumped into a tree more than once. Korra began to take note of this and decided to stop to get everything straight.

"Well, Rex, look the other night wanted to say that after these two years we have been together, IhavefeelingsaboutyouandIhopeyouandIcouldbemorethanjustfriendsandalsoIthinkyouaresohotthatIwishIcouldmakeyoumineforever!" said Korra as quickly as possible taking a big gulp of air afterwards.

Rex was trying to split that last part to understand Korra's feelings. But the only part he really got was the "I wish I could make you mine forever" part. Korra meanwhile was red as a tomato and on the brink of crying a river of tears.

"So, what you are say is that you love me?" "YES!" responded Korra. "Korra listen I..." "You don't have to say anything I am a disaster at romance, the worst avatar ever, and a dead weight for a traveling companion, and a...Hmp"

Korra never ended that sentence because her lips were taken by Rex sealing them in a kiss.

"You are not any of those things I can tell you that I feel the same and if anyone thinks different I'll teach that person some manners."

"Do that again." was all Korra responded before seizing Rex's lips once more.

They dropped both of their backpacks and continued. Their kiss suddenly turned into an intense make-out session. They were both exploring the other's body. Rex was moving his hands around Korra's back and hair. Korra on the other hand was already familiarized with parts of Rex's body, she was currently feeling his chest and his strong arms. They only broke apart to get a so much needed air. After five minutes of making-out Korra started to undress Rex and he did the same for her. First, his jacket, gloves, shirt and googles, then followed by his pants and shoes. First, her shirt, then pants, and then her were both in their underwear in front of the person they each loved. After that, Korra talked Rex to the floor of the swamp and began to kiss him on his lips, then she made a trail of kisses to his neck, collarbone, and finally chest.

" _?Cómo se siente mi amor? Tener a la mujer de tus sueños apuntó de hacerte el amor_. (How does it feel my love? To have the woman of your dreams about to make love to you." " _Se siente increible mi chica de otro_ _mundo._ (It feels amazing my girl from another world.) _"_

With that said Korra took off her bra letting the sight of her DD breasts be seen by her lover. Rex was hypnotized by this sight, but he could still feel the beating of his heart increase. He also felt an erection forming just where Korra was sitting. The erection did not went unnoticed for long Korra felt it and smiled just like the Chechire cat, only more sexy and less creepy. She took both of Rex's hands and placed them on her breasts. Making Korra moan in delight of his touch. She started to ride his crotch while in his about to burst underpants. She then leaned to kiss the face of her lover and whispered sensual phrases in order to spice up their first time.

" _Korra eres la más bella de toads las mujeres._ (Korra you are the most beautiful of all women.)" " _Mi amor por favor se_ _gentil es mi primera vez. Pero con gusto to hare gritar mi nombre._ (My love please be gentle it is my first time. But I will gladly make you scream my name.)" " _Entonces así sera Korra._ (Then, it shall be like that Korra.)

With those words exchanged they shared another passionate kiss before they pulled each others underpants. Korra was a little hairy but her intimate part was colored flesh pink. Rex however was bigger than she expected his cock was around seven to eight inches long. Korra looked at Rex's member and then turned herself to be in the 69 position. Her pink little virgin pussy was now face to face with Rex and so was Korra with Rex's cock. She started liking it with her tongue. She noticed its salty and strong taste filled her mouth and made her wetter than what she already was. Rex was not for behind at first he played with his love's pussy with his fingers moving it and "accidentally" pinching her clitoris. Their respective actions sent electric pulses to the other's nervous system making them pant and moan in delight of their session. Korra had began to swallow Rex's cock into her mouth. He also retaliated this by using his tongue to spread her pussy while giving her pleasure. Korra moved up and down quicker after each time this made Rex almost go over the edge. Suddenly Korra felt a huge wave of ecstasy when Rex bit her clitoris making her do a deep throat on his cock. That was the last straw he needed. He shot his load deep into her throat and that made her cum as well covering his face. After they each experienced this moment Korra moved in all fours and shaker her ass to Rex.

"Come, that was just the entree come get the main course, my lover from another world." said Korra seductively shaking her ass.

Rex needed no further invitation and got up to his feet feeling a little light headed and then kneeled behind Korra with his erection still strong. He positioned himself behind her and rubbed the tip of his cock on her wet pussy. He then began to penetrate her slowly as to not hurt her. She winced a little by the surprising pain but then she felt something hit the wall of her womb.

"Just tell me when you want to start moving." said Rex in a seductive whisper on Korra's ear.

Korra was inexperienced in this kind of matters but she just enjoyed the fact that the boy, no, the man she loved with all her heart was taking his time for her sake. She felt him pulsate inside her, every vein pumping blood to keep the cock erect for her. She felt his shape and his warmth. She knew she could trust him.

"Please, Rex fuck me like a polar bear dog in heat." "We will talk about dirty talk later, but as you wish my love." said Rex reacting to his lover's request.

He started to move slowly out of her and then slowly into her which made her moan. He started to pick up the pace until Korra began to push her hips against his in order to match his rhythm. The sounds of skin clashing with skin sounded all around them as well as their respective moans and cries of pleasure. She cried his name and he cried her name. Rex grabbed her by the hips and started going at a faster pace this made Korra arch her back to kiss him. They were now skin on skin. Rex moved his hands following her curves up to her breasts and began funneling with them. She was now kissing him harder than before. She broke the kiss to tell him something.

"Pull my nipples...*pant*...*pant*...pull them."

And he did, Rex pulled her nipples hard and she screamed in pure happiness and ecstasy. They each felt their climax coming and they sped up their movements.

"Korra need to pull out I'm about to cum." "Rex cum inside me, *moan*, please."

They were about to finish when Rex pulled out at the last second and shot his seed on Korra's upper body. She came at the same time and her entire body shook. They both collapsed on top of one another.

"Why*pant* didn't you cum*pant* inside?" "We can't*pant* risk you getting pregnant. *pant*Not until your father stops glaring daggers at me."

She laughed at his predicament and turned to kiss him on the lips. Before they both passed out.

 _Swamp house_

They both woke up inside a cave in which they were covered by a blanket. Korra looked at Rex and right next to him was all their stuff.

"Where are we?"

"About time you two woke up." said a voice.

Rex got ready to fight until he found out he had no pants. They spotted the origin of the voice. It was an old lady near a caldron that was boiling something.

"Were you the one that brought us here?"asked Rex grabbing his and Korra's clothes.

"Yep, you two were hard to miss with all the noise you were doing." "Who are you?" asked Korra.

"Well let's just say the Avatar and I are old friends." said the old lady turning around.

"Wait you are Toph!?" asked Korra with her face red as a tomato.

"It has been a while twinkle toes or should I say banging toes? Hahahaha."


	7. Chapter 7 Bitter Work

**Chapter 7 Bitter work**

 _Swamp_

Korra and Rex were all dressed up after two hours of Toph laughing her ass off. She was preparing some things for the day while Korra explained what they were doing and she hoped that Toph could train her to get back into the Avatar game.

"Listen you have to help me. I need to get back to Republic city and get back into shape to do my job. The world needs me." explained Korra.

"Ha, the world does not need you, when I was the chief of police of Republic city I worked my butt off to bring down crime, but crime was always there. In my long years in the force I learned that the names change but the streets stay the same. And besides if what you and your friend were doing yesterday is what you call training you won't get anything from me." responded Toph with a smiling face.

This made Korra and Rex get red faces. Rex had officially had it with this lady first she spied on them during their private moment, then she made jokes about them, and now she was saying that the Avatar was not needed. Well, he just had to show this old bat a thing or two.

"Listen here lady, I don't care who you are but as I understand it, THE AVATAR is needed to maintain balance in the world. It is true that there will always be something or someone that threatens that balance, but just because of that you have to keep fighting." stated Rex making Korra grow a smile and made Toph put her thumb on her cheek.

"Well, I was planning on soaking my feet in mud for the next few days, but I can't let you go on getting your ass handed to you by every loser that comes around and then let your "boyfriend" fight your battles." responded Toph.

"Really thank you..." Korra was about to hug Toph only to be stopped by a stone wall that made her fall down to Rex's arms.

"Now listen here, you want to hug something hug a tree we are here to work." said Toph only to drag both Rex and Korra into the swamp to begin the training.

Korra went first since she was the one that asked for training. She readied herself to fight against the earth bending mentor of the past Avatar. Rex meanwhile was wondering how a blind old lady could be tuff as nails.

"Why am I even here?" "Quit your whining lover boy after I wipe the floor with her you are next." responded Toph making Rex glare at her.

"Alright bring it."

With that said Korra began her attack moving forward sending a jumping air kick followed by an air left hook. Toph only moved to the sides and dodged every attack. She then moved the earth to get behind Korra. Korra had gone and used water to stop her but she was too slow. Toph made a small jump and made the mud hit Korra with an uppercut sending her flying. Korra crashed into the mud with her face filled with mud. As Korra got up a piece of ground hit her in the face and a toad squirrel planted itself on her shoulder. That only made Korra grab it by the tail and put it away.

"Now tell me what you did wrong." "Well, I thought that..." "Exactly. You were thinking! Now do it again!" "Man and I thought Six was intense." said Rex watching the fight go down.

Korra got back up and started sending air jabs, flying stones and water kicks. Toph however was with her back turned and she dodge every attack. She moved to the sides, raised the ground she stood on and as Korra was getting closer Toph did a earth slide making Korra fall and then she was blasted off to a nearby pond. Korra turned around and saw Toph getting closer.

"Pathetic of all the Avatars I have worked with you are by far the worst. I know that is only one other Avatar but still." said Toph as she walked past Korra removing a leech from her elbow.

"Now its your turn Goggles."

This took Rex as a surprise making him almost flinch.

"Are you sure about this? I am not a bender." "What happened to mister keep fighting? Afraid to hit an old lady?" "No, afraid to make the old lady eat her words." responded Rex getting on his fighting stance.

Rex built his Punk busters earning an eyebrow from the famous earth bander. Rex made a quick jump upward reaching over the tree tops. Yelling "Woohoo!" at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe you are not just talk after all?" said Toph as she was ready for anything.

As Rex made his way down Toph made an earth jump away from the area were Rex was about to land. After the landing Rex had made a small crater sending shock waves to everything around it. This was enough to make Korra fall to her butt. Toph had just landed and gave the young hero a smile. Through the dust the light of Rex's arm could be seen as he built his Slam cannon. He loaded it and aimed for Toph. She however tried to metal bend the weapon only to remain untouched.

"What's the matter can't metal bend me?" "So all that metal inside you is pure huh? Go figure."

Rex then shot Toph with the patch of earth he had. Toph merely stepped forward and held her palm out to stop the blast. The ammo was standing still on her hand.

"Not bad, are you sure you are not the Avatar?" "Hey!" yelled Korra.

Toph pulled her arms back and then forward making two rows of rocks go towards Rex. He was pushed back but then he built his Bad axes to slice the stones. He then proceeded to jump towards Toph and attack her with his more powerful built. He went for quick diagonal slices and slashes. Toph blocked or dodged said attacks. She raised a stone wall and pushed Rex back. Rex then switched to his all time favorites the Smack hands. He activated the rotation and smashed the wall. He then built his Punk busters and with his giant combo went for the golden shot. He was inches away from her face but she merely bended the earth down to avoid the attack. Rex crashed into a tree and grunted in pain.

"Alright looks like we have a winner here." yelled Toph picking Rex from his foot and then earth tossing him towards Korra. "You are the only one that has made me have a good work out in decades. Congratulations kid. Also what kind of metal is that you have in your body?" "Wait, you can sense my nanites?" "Yes, you goof. Now tell me about those things." "Its kind of a long story." "We got time."

 _Three hours later_

Rex had been trying to explain what his nanites were and where he came from, but trying to explain trans-dimensional technologies to an old lady that had been living in a swamp for a while was just as hard as explaining the theory of evolution to a thick headed caveman.

"So these really small machines called nanites are inside everyone in your world?" "Yes." "And most people who have them turn into monsters called EVOs right?" "Yes." "But, you can control them and you can turn people back into people?" "Yes." "And you just banged the Avatar?" "Yes, no wait." "Hahaha, relax kid that last one was a joke."

Rex and Korra were barely awake thanks to Rex constantly trying to explain things to the greatest earth bender. They had five more round of training besides the explanation by all means they were exhausted. Korra had been more of a punching bag, but the constant use of his nanites also left Rex in the same level of exhaustion. Korra was currently resting on Rex to regain some of her strength back. After a small dinner they went to sleep.

 _The Next Day_

The training begun the next day just like the day before. Korra was being tossed around like a rag doll and Rex was feeling the strange energy the swamp had. He was told by the spirits and the nanites in this world that there was a lot of energy here. He even tried to use his nanites on one of the vines and discovered that he could recharge his nanites by touching the vines. He went on to explore leaving Korra alone with Toph.

Korra was furious with herself.

"I just don't get it everything is out of sync." "Maybe its all that metal poison still inside you?" "Wait, there is still some of that inside me? But I thought that Suyin got all out of my system?" "Sadly, my girls never did get a handle on metal bending." "Could you get it out?" "Of course I can."

Korra and Toph were back at the house ready to get the metal poison out. Toph cracked some of her bones in order to get ready. She began only for Korra to contract by the pain. They tried again and again but to no avail. Toph got fed up and simply walked away. Korra got up and went to find Rex with hopes of him being able to use his nanites to help her. She walked for a couple of hours with no luck. She than went through a tree that had an opening between the roots. As she walked through it she started hearing voices. When she turned to see the origin of those voices she saw all the times she was defeated by her enemies, Amon, Unaloq and Zaheer. She was now running until she tackled Rex. Rex was startled and saw that the person that had tackled him was Korra herself.

"Korra are you okay?" "Rex, is this a dream?" "No, did you eat some of those slimy mushrooms again."

Korra then hugged Rex with all her strength getting the air out of his lungs.

"Rex I was so scared. Don't leave me." "Korra its okay. Tell me everything."

Korra told Rex everything she saw inside the tree and about the metal inside he system.

"Look Korra I think you should learn about those times rather than just run from them." "I don't understand." "Look Amon wanted equality, Unaloq wanted the spirits, and Zaheer wanted freedom. They all were consumed by their ideals you must help people by learning from your past battles. I may not be the best person to tell you this but you are not just scared of your past but of something else. Am I right?" "Yes, I am afraid about what the people will do about you." "Huh?" "What if I go back to being the Avatar you will come with me what if people see you as a monster and not the wonderful man I see everyday?" "Well, let them think whatever they want. I will be by your side and I'll help as many people as I can."

Korra then kissed Rex with tears in her eyes.

"You are the best." said Korra "And if my dad says anything about us he will deal with me." after hearing this Rex smiled.

"Well about time you two." They turned to see Toph standing there watching and listening. "And please do not start your "training" like Kanguroo rabbits again. There is a place where we must go."


	8. Chapter 8 Reconnecting and Zaofu

**Chapter 7 Reconnecting and Zaofu**

Toph led both teens to the huge tree at the center of the swamp.

"Look and tell me what you see." said Toph

"Well, I see the swamp." "And?" "The mountains, the sky, the clouds, and..." "NO, no, no, no. What you are supposed to see is that this tree like all beings on this planet are connected. This entire swamp came from the same tree. The Avatar, although, powerful is also connected to the world. The reason you keep the metal poison inside you is because it is an excuse to stay disconnected from most of the people that care about you." explained Korra.

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Rex with a smile. With that smile in mind and Rex's support she kneeled down and touched the root of the giant tree. She began to focus, she closed her eyes and began to feel the energy in the world. She saw the roots and all the trees, and the animals, but she also sensed small bits of energy all over the world. She found herself on a weird place, lines, of blue color light, filled the ground. She saw small fireflies of blue light going around she tried to get close to one. She managed to grab one and saw that it was not a firefly but a small machine. She touched it again with her other hand and saw briefly a different place. A land with many buildings several stories tall, people going from one place to another with strange looking cars, and she saw many of the things Rex had told her about. She saw cellphones, TVs, and other things. But as quickly as it came it was gone. She saw herself back on the giant root with Rex and Toph.

"Is everything alright Korra?" asked Rex

"I saw it Rex." "I saw your world. You were not kidding the cities, the food, the people all of it." "Wait, you saw my world?" "At first I found myself in this weird place. It was dark and filled with strange lines and small orbs of blue light floating around, I think those were nanites." "You were in the nanite world?" "Yes." "That is amazing!" said Rex hugging Korra.

Sadlly their moment was interrupted by a giant shadow going towards them. It was then followed by the yells of three kids that flew straight at Korra. It was the three air bending kids.

"Korra!" all the kids yelled and hugged her.

"I missed you guys." responded Korra.

Rex had heard from Korra about some of her friends back in Republic city, like her friend Asami, Mako, and of course the air bending kids. The three kids were two girls and one boy. The tallest girl had a tattoo of an arrow on her forehead. The second girl had long hair and and hair buns. She also had a hyper active attitude. The last kid was very intense and had short hair and a military sergeant attitude. After they were done hugging Korra the second girl turned to see Rex.

"Korra who is he?" asked Ikki with curious eyes.

"Oh right, Ginora, Ikki, Meelo this is Rex. He is my boyfriend, he has been traveling with me for the last few years." explained Korra while Rex waved his hand trying to seem friendly.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. Korra, why didn't you tell us about him?" Ikki said squealing like a little girl on a sugar rush.

"Korra is he the boy you mentioned in your letters?" Ginora asked politely. Korra just nodded. "It is an pleasure to meet you Rex."

Rex shook hand with both Ginora and Ikki, who was still bouncing like a rabbit. Meelo stood there looking at Rex from head to toe.

"You seem to be unruly, with a sense of humor, and a strong determination. Nice to meet you Rex." said Meelo as he shook his hand.

"Well if you are all done with your little reunion we have something to do." said Toph getting on the conversation.

"Hm, old, mean, cranky, you must be Toph!" responded Meelo. "He he, I like this one." said Toph.

After a small walk back to Toph's home everyone gathered to see how the metal inside Korra's was taken out. Korra stood in front of Toph while the air bending kids and Rex stood behind watching. Korra started to loosen up and waited for Toph to do her magic.

"No, this time you'll do it. Just relax, make it flow out, and DON'T FREAK OUT LIKE LAST TIME!" explained Toph earning a glare from Korra and Rex.

Korra begon to move her arms back and forth almost like she was swimming. After a couple strokes some drops of metal liquid started to come out of her finger tips and slowly the liquid became a small sphere of poisonous metal. As soon as Korra was sure that all the metal was out of her system Toph grabbed two rocks and sealed the poison inside the rocks.

"There you go. Now how those it feel?" asked Toph. "It feels like a weight is off my shoulders." "Alright Korra!" yelled both the air bending kids and Rex in happiness.

"Korra we have to go to Zaofu. It is about to be attacked by Kuvira's army." Ginora said. Korra looked at Rex and he gave her a nod. "The Avatar is back." said Rex.

With those words said everyone except for Toph got to the sky bison and flew straight for Zaofu. During their flight the kids asked Rex and Korra a mountain load of questions, these included: "How did you two meet?", "Did you know she was the Avatar?", "Are you from the Fire Nation?", and "Have you two kissed yet?". Rex and Korra answered all of those and many more. Some of which earned glares and red faces from the couple. Rex and Korra also told the three kids that Rex was actually from another world and that in his wold technology was really advanced and that no one had bending. The kids were amazed about these facts. Meelo was still skeptical until Rex showed him his Boogie pack and began flying right next to the bison. Meelo and the other kids were amazed at Rex's feat and when he got back on the bison he was bombarded by another load of questions.

After that was all over Rex heard the sound of heavy machinery moving below them.

"What is that noise?" said Rex as they all turned to see what was below them.

On the bottom of the valley there was an army of soldiers and mech suits all going straight for Zaofu.

"Well at least we now know what we are up against." said Rex trying to sound optimistic.

"Who knew Kuvira would bring her entire army here? Now I am really happy that Rex is here." said Ikki.

The sky bison sped up to reach Zaofu before the army and as they descended the group was welcomed by Oppal the daughter of Su Yin. The rest of the family followed her and greeted the heroes as they dismounted the sky bison.


	9. Chapter 9 The Battle before the Storm

**Chapter 9 The Battle Before the Storm**

 _Zaofu_

The group dismounted the flying bison as fast as possible to greet their friends.

"Korra, I am so glad to see you. All of you." said Oppal hugging Korra.

"I am also glad to see you. You have become a fine air bender." "Thank you." "Korra." called Suyin "Thank the Spirits you are here. Kuvira is coming with her entire army we have to stop her."

Everyone was so focused on Korra being here and Kuvira getting closer that no one noticed Rex nearly knocking off the meteorites that Suyin owned.

"Korra, who is he?" asked Oppal. "His name is Rex he is here to help us." "Thank you, we will need all the help we can get."said Oppal with a smile bowing to Rex.

Quickly getting everything in order Rex tried to join the conversation. Only to hear a nannite conversion behind him. Everyone turned to see the wind and light coming together creating a small circle of light that was making the same noise that Rex made when he made his builds.

"What is that!?" yelled Suyin getting ready to fight.

"Rex, what is that?" "It is a nannite portal something or someone is making a portal with the nannites to get to this world." "Why?" asked Korra in her battle stance. Before Rex could say something came out of the portal. To everyone's surprise it was a chimpanzee with weird clothes, an eye patch on his left eye and a small red arabic hat. This caused almost everyone to raise an eye brow. And it didn't help them when said chimp spoke.

"Sup kid! How's it hanging?" "IT SPOKE!" "Hey lady, you speak too you know." "Bobo! What took you so long?" "Rex, you know this, this thing?"

The newly arrived chimp took offense of this. "Hey I have feelings too!" said Bobo crossing his arms turning to one side.

"Korra this is Bobo Haha. A friend from my world and he is also an EVO." explained Rex trying to calm Korra and everyone else.

"Korra what is going on?" asked Suyin. "Well, um, you see they are Spirits." said Korra trying to sound convincing. Bobo rose an eyebrow to this statement and was about to speak before Rex gave him the shut up look. Bobo tried to talk to Rex only to find himself face to face with his worst nightmare Ikki.

"Hi, are you from another world like Rex? Do you have any powers? Do you like bananas?" asked Ikki at lightning speed before Rex whispered "Ikki we will talk later please be quiet." "Okay."

"Bobo how did you get here?" "Well after you disappeared Dr. Holiday and your brother analyzed the area and detected trans-dimensional nannites so they did a few experiments and blah blah blah. The point is after three years they figured out that these nannites were linked to yours and they decided to send yours truly to find you after the third Robo-Bobo ended cooked in a volcano, the second one attacked by giant wasps, and the first one was turn to scrap by a giant shark." explained Bobo

"Korra would you be so kind as to explain what is Mr. Haha talking about." asked Oppal

 _One hour later_

It had been two hours of explanations and questions when Korra, Rex, and Bobo were alone. They had told Suyin and her family about Rex, EVOs and nannites they seemed to be very convinced after Rex built his Big Fat Sword and chainsawed a statue of himself. Everyone, but the art enthusiast who said it was plain, was amazed. Bobo had to show his twin laser guns and blasted the face off the statue earning a glare from Rex.

After that the army could be seen getting closer. Korra and the rest of team Avatar got ready for anything. The army had arrived. Only one person followed by a small escort came front. The woman that seemed to be in charge was around Korra's and Rex's age she wore a green uniform with metal parts on her arms, shoulders, and her feet, her hair was combed on a bun. She was non other than Kuvira "The Great Uniter" leader of the Earth Empire. Rex and Korra were aware of what she was doing besides "uniting" the Earth Kingdom back together.

"Suyin, I have come here to make Zaofu part of the great Earth Empire, if you cooperate and bow down to me you and your people will be treated as citizens of this empire!" proclaimed Kuvira with authority in her voice.

Rex and Bobo knew that she meant business having faced both psychos like Van Kleiss and Black Knight who were all about getting power. Korra stepped up to talk to Kuvira. Rex and Bobo were just itching for Kuvira to give them a reason to knock her black and blue.

"I am Avatar Korra and I am here to help negotiate a peaceful agreement that will help the Earth Kingdom and all the people of Zaofu." said Korra trying to keep things civilized. Of course she knew that things could get ugly in a blink of an eye.

"Avatar Korra I was appointed to reunite the Earth Kingdom after the great chaos. You are halting that process I ask you to step aside. All I want is to incorporate Zaofu and distribute its resources, rather than hoarding them like it has been doing." responded Kuvira.

"There must be a way we can solve this peacefully." said Korra.

"We both know that I am willing to resolve this peacefully Avatar Korra." "You call bringing an army to our doorstep peaceful? Where is Bolin? He can't be going along with all this." asked Oppal. "Bolin?" "A friend of Korra who has been helping Ms. Van Kleiss "unite" the Earth Kingdom." explained Rex to Bobo quietly.

"Bolin is working on a project with my fiancé. You two have been apart for some time, maybe you haven't noticed that he has grown up in these last few years." said Kuvira with a smile that pissed Rex a lot.

"Pulling the ex-boyfriend card seems to me like a cheap trick." "And who might you be?" "My name is Rex. Remember. My. Name." responded Rex ready to bash some skulls Kuvira's in particular.

This made Kuvira narrow her eyes and made her escorts flinch at Rex's simple but effective threat. Korra merely put her arm between Rex and Kuvira trying to prevent her boyfriend from doing what she knew ,and wanted, to be done.

"How about we settle this tomorrow a one on one fight? Dose that sound fair?" proposed Korra trying to buy some time. "I believe it to be a good idea Avatar Korra. Tomorrow we will settle this."

With those words said Kuvira and her goons turned and went back to the rest of their army. Korra, Rex and the rest of their group did the same and went back to Zaofu.

 _That night_

Rex and Korra had gone away from the others to talk about what had happened and about tomorrow's fateful event.

 _"Debisté dejarme darle lo que ella estaba buscando. (_ You should have let me give her what she was looking for.) _" "Rex, tu y yo sabemos que Kuvira_ _quiere una razon para tomar Zaofu por la fuerza. Déjame pelear con ella así esto terminara de una buena forma ante los ojos del mundo. (Rex, you and I both know that Kuvira wants an excuse to take Zaofu by force. Let me fight her that way this will be seen in a good light by the eyes of the world.)" "Korra. Yo conosco a esté tipo de personas. (Korra. I know this type of people.)" "Sí, si, si, ya me has contado sobre Van Kleiss y Caballero Negro pero soy el Avatar y yo debo ser la que detenga a Kuvira. (Yes, yes, yes you have told me about Van Kleiss and Black Knight, but I am the Avatar And I must be the one to stop Kuvira.)" "Por lo menos dejamé estar a tu lado por si acazo. (At least let me be by your side just in case.)" "Rex simpre the querre a my lado. (Rex I will always want you by my side.)"_ after saying that Korra kissed her boyfriend in the mouth and pulled him for a hug.

Right on the other side of a column Bobo, and the air bending kids were listening to the couple's conversation.

"Well what did they say?" asked Ikki.

"They were talking in Spanish so it could be a little difficult to say, but I think they said something about tomorrow." said Bobo covering Ikki's mouth.

"What is Spanish?" asked Ginora. "It is another language. Back in our world there are many languages, Rex must have taught her Spanish to talk in private without anyone around being able to understand them." "Well, did he say anything specific about tomorrow?" "As a matter a fact, yes, Korra said she would fight Kuvira but she wants Rex by her side." said Bobo.

Korra and Rex turned making the group of ease droppers to find cover.

"Bobo, kids I know you are there." said Rex with his hands on his pockets. This made the group walk out of their hiding spot. "Listen we are going to fight Kuvira tomorrow but we want you guys to be ready to flee incase things get ugly. Ginora you are in charge." this made the other three to groan.

Just as Bobo was about to say anything Oppal came running towards the group. "Korra, Korra, Korra!" "What is it Oppal?" "My mother and my brothers went to deal with Kuvira themselves." "What!?" yelled everyone. Suddenly all the speakers of the entire city light up and Kuvira's voice spoke:

"Citizens of Zaofu, your leader Zuyin has broken our peace agreement and as such the city will be spared given that you all bow down to me."

"Well she didn't waste any time proclaiming herself the new ruler of the city." said Bobo with an angry tone.

 _The Next morning_

Korra, accompanied by Rex and Oppal walked to their meeting point with Kuvira. Kuvira was waiting for them along with her army and Oppal's mother and brothers on special metal caskets.

"Mom!" yelled Oppal. "Oppal!" yelled Suyin.

"Release them now." ordered Korra. "I will only if Zuyin bows down to me and Zaofu becomes part of the Earth Empire." demanded Kuvira with a you played right into my hands kind of tone.

This only earned her glares from Rex, Oppal and of course Korra. "We had a deal." said Korra. "We did Zuyin clearly broke it." "Well if I beat you, you will release them and leave Zaofu for good." "I accept your terms Avatar." as Kuvira turned to face her troops Rex placed a hand on Korra's shoulder re assuring her. "Listen all of you, I would never tell you to do anything I would never do myself so I will battle the Avatar alone." with that said Kuvira's army cheered for her victory, and made Rex boo her.

The two fem-fatals stepped into the ring and began throwing their best shots at each other. Korra sent fire punches and air slash kicks trying to hit Kuvira. Meanwhile Kuvira responded by bending earth walls and shooting metal sticks to counter the fire. Kuvira tried to trip Korra with an earth slide but thanks to Korra's training with Rex and Toph she instinctively made a fire hand jump an landed a solid wind kick to Kuvira's face making her stumble backwards. Then after landing Korra unleashed a twin fire fist blast making Kuvira fall down. Korra's group began cheering for her as they saw how their friend was handing out a huge betting.

"Didn't expect you to be in such a good shape." said Kuvira as she wiped some of the dirt off her. "Well you still have time to call it quits if you want." "We'll see about that."

With that said Kuvira brought out a special piece of dirt which contained nannites. Then she began to use this earth to gain the upper hand on Korra. The earth transformed into an armor suit and Kuvira began to land several hits that looked like machine gun punches. Within a few minutes Rex knew that this was clear cheating. Korra was caught by the stone under her feet and Kuvira was about to land the final blow when suddenly she was sucker punched by non other than Rex. Rex had detected the nannites in Kuvira's armor and had built his Smack hands.

"You!" yelled Kuvira with her armor showing the damage of Rex's punch.

"Yeah, me." responded Rex. "I told you to remember me."

Kuvira tried to metal bend Rex's build. Rex fought about humoring her and moved a little pretending to being metal bended. A sinister smile grew on Kuvira's face until.

"Gotcha!" said Rex shooting his hand catching Kuvira and getting her close for his normal hand to neutralize the nannites in the earth armor. The armor fell down like a normal piece of earth.

"What... WHAT DID YOU DO!?" was all Kuvira yelled before Rex transformed his right hand back into a Smack hand and punched Kuvira so hard that she made a line among her army. "I just kicked your power hungry ass."

The army was not happy and began attacking. Rex built his Caster blaster and swiped several earth soldiers and proceeded to use his BFS to slash the mechs. Meanwhile Oppal helped Korra to her feet.

"Your boyfriend sure is something." "Yes he is. But he is still in trouble." "No questions there."

While Earth Empire took a big toll out of Rex's massive machines Rex called Bobo for back up. And then he saw a bunch of red blasts coming from the sky. What landed was a sky bison piloted by non other than Bobo.

"Hey Rex time to get outta here! Also where can I get me one of these?"

With Korra and Oppal's family on the sky bison they all took off with Rex right behind them using his Sky rider.

"Next stop Republic city." said Rex as they flew to the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10 Republic city EVO chase pt 1

**Chapter 10 Republic city EVO Chase pt1**

 _Air Temple Island_

A giant statue of the previous Avatar stood right next to the home headquarters of the Air Nation. Rex and company were flying towards the island hopefully to get some shut eye, after many hours of flying to get there.

"Are we there yet?" "Mr. Bobo Haha it was not funny the first nine hundred and nine times. So please give me a good reason not to THROW YOU OFF INTO THE OCEAN!" "Jeez, what is the problem with little Ms Arrow here?" asked Bobo after annoying Ginora to no end for most of the trip

Ginora, Bobo, Rex, and Oppal were the only ones awake. The rest were asleep due to the long ride. Korra was using Rex as a pillow and the rest of Oppal's family where huddled together trying to stay together after the loss of their home. Rex had also had it with the chimp's constant questioning. "Bobo, please be quiet, don't make them metal duck tape you." "Kid, really after all these years you still don't get how annoying I can be." "Bobo, for the record I do, and we are finally here." said Rex with a huge smile waking Korra.

On the ground of the island laid Naga asleep and Pabu playing with her tail. At the sound of a sky bison landing she opened her eyes.

"Naga!" yelled Korra waving her arm. This got Naga very happy, so happy that she took off with Pabu other tail.

After the sky bison landed everyone was awake and started to get down to solid ground. Bobo was one of the first stretching his legs and rubbing his butt.  
"Ahhh that is much better." said Bobo enjoying the feeling of standing. Which didn't last long because Naga came in hot and knocked him out of the way.

Korra hugged Naga really hard and Naga licked her in return. "Oh Naga I missed you so much." "Then what am I chopped liver?" asked Rex to which Korra responded by pulling him into the hug and Naga licked him too. "I missed you too you oversized fur ball." said Rex responding to the show of affection of Naga.

"Mom, Dad we are here and we brought Korra and plenty of company!" yelled Ikki as their parents came out to see them. Ikki hugged her dad and Meelo hugged his mom.  
"I am so proud of you three." "Proud enough to give me my tats?" "No." was all Tanzin said.

"Well hello there Korra. Me and Bumjun have missed you a lot." said Bumi as he hugged Korra. "Bumi, its great to see you and Bumjun too." Bumi then took notice of Rex. "And who is this? Korra could you please tell me who this young man is?" "Oh Bumi this is Rex. He is my boyfriend." "Boyfriend!? Well hello there young man. I'm Bumi and this is Bumjun. Fair warning Korra's father is on the island be careful." was all Bumi said to Rex in a whispery voice.

Almost as in cue Tonraq, Tenzin, and Lin walked to the group. "Korra we are all happy to see you here. And this must be Rex, I thank you for helping and watching over Korra for all this time. We are also aware of what you both did at Zaofu." said Tenzin with a smile. Tonraq seemed a little angry and Lin seemed to be suspicious of Rex and his abilities.

"We are happy to be here." said Korra hugging Tenzin. Tonraq took this chance to talk to Rex and before he could say anything Rex interrupted him. "Wait." Rex then put his goggles away and closed his eyes. "Okay do it." "Sorry, what are you doing?" asked Tonraq confused. "I know I deserve a punch for not telling you the entire truth and then you found out about it by a message about me using my powers to fight an army. So just punch me and get it over with."

To Rex's surprise Tonraq only laughed for a few moments and nearly started crying. "I'm confused aren't you angry?" "Rex, you watched out for Korra for two years on your own and you saved her from a power hungry harpy. If anything I'm happy with you, also Korra wrote me and my wife a letter which explained everything about you." said Tonraq giving Rex a hug. "Just for the record Korra is a lot scarier than you." "No questions there."

Lin was talking to her family about what had happened. "Are you alright?" "Yes, yes we are Lin." "You can stay with me until we can solve this."

Korra and Tenzin were talking about the situation that had happened in Zaofu.

"I still can't believe some one has that kind of power." "Well my Rex did save us back then. Kuvira brought her whole army to greet Zaofu and nearly took Zuyin's family prisoner along with Zaofu if it had not been for Rex I could have been killed." "Nobody expected you to take her on alone nor so soon after getting better." "Still I wish I could have put up more of a fight than what I did." "Kuvira was using nannite infused earth you couldn't have done any better." said Rex joining the conversation.

Tenzin was confused by the last sentence. "Nannites?" "Yeah Mr. Arrow they are these microscopic machines that can do all sorts of things from curing all sorts of diseases to regenerating cells to turning people into EVOs to...OUCH!" Bobo never finished that sentence because Korra punched him in the arm.

"Calm down Mr. Tenzin everything will be taken care off in no time." said Rex with a reassuring smile. "In the mean time I would like Korra to show me around the city."

With that said Rex, and Korra got in contact with Korra's friends Asami and Mako and made arrangements to meet in a restaurant. Korra decided to change into her new clothes. She now wore a blue sleeveless shirt, blue pants, fingerless elbow long gloves and her normal South Pole shoes and belt. But before they left they made sure Bobo promised to behave while they were away.

 _Republic city restaurant_

Rex was going around the city with Korra on Naga for a change since walking would have taken too long and the Rex rider would have called too much attention. It was all a good change of scenery for Rex since he was usually the one that gave Korra lifts. Rex was also enjoying the city it was sort off like New York and Beijing back in the 1920's plus the spirit wilds that were filled with spirits.

"This place looks amazing. I bet White Knight and Six would feel like home in this city." "You still miss them?" "Yeah, but I have you to keep me company." responded Rex kissing Korra on the cheek.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. They left Naga outside and went inside to meet up with Asami. She was a woman around Korra's age with raven balck hair, green eyes and a black suit.

"Korra its good to see you." "It good to see you too Asami." "And this must be Rex. You are exactly as Korra said you were." "Hello, nice to meet you." "Why don't we go sit down. But do you mind if I borrow Korra for a moment?" "Yeah no problem."

Korra and Asami went into the bathroom to talk while Rex walk looking for the table. Only to feel like he was being watched by several people.

"Korra, did you tell Rex about Mako?" "Calm down, I did tell him that we used to date but it ended on equal terms. He made a very goo d joke about it, completely inappropriate though." "Well, that's a relief." said Asami.

After they exchanged those words they went out and along with Rex they saw Mako. Who was wearing his bodyguard uniform with his hair all tied up.

"Korra is so good to see you." They both hugged. "Mako it is also good to see you, look at you." "Yep all uniformed up."

Before Rex could present himself to Korra's ex someone else got between the conversation. It was a snooty rich boy of God knows where.

"Hello Prince Wu heir to the throne, and this guy's boss. I bet he has told you a lot about me." "Nope not a thing." "Thankfully." said Rex quietly. "Then we have a lot to talk about." said Prince Wu putting his arm on Korra's shoulder.

Rex was two seconds away from busting out the Slam cannon and shoot this twerp to the Moon. He then remembered that he was with Korra's friends and that would not make a good impression. He was about to sit down when he noticed that there were only four spots.

"Uhm, sorry where am I suppose to sit?" "Hang on a second dear. My friend this is a private reunion so go some place else." "Oh really I didn't noticed." said Rex holding the urge of busting the BFS and the Slam cannon.

"Prince Wu this is Rex my boyfriend." said Korra with authority. This struck a nerve in Prince Wu who suddenly realized who he was talking too.

"Um, Rex as in the guy who tore Kuvira's army like they were made of toilet paper? That Rex?" "The one and only. So I'll ask again. Where is my..." "Our seats?"

They all turned to see Bobo with some take out food. With a mischievous smile he stared at the group.

"BOBO!" yelled both Rex and Korra.

"So where are we sitting?" "What are you doing here?" "You nearly broke my arm ordering me to behave in the temple, but I was never ordered to behave outside the temple." responded Bobo trying to get under the couple's skins.

Mako, Asami and Prince Wu were completely confused. "Korra why is there a talking chimp smiling like that?" "Mako, Asami this is Bobo Haha my associate. Who is going to behave." "Talking monkey, talking monkey, talking monkey." was all Wu said before passing out.

"So can we take his seat?"


	11. Chapter 11 Republic city EVO chase pt 2

**Republic city Evo chase pt 2**

 _Restaurant_

After the prince passed out Rex and Bobo sat with the group and ordered some drinks and food. Everyone seemed to be trying to wrap their minds around the fact that there was a talking chimpanzee eating most of their food.

"So, you two come from the same world?" "Yep. Oh, sorry my name is Bobo." responded Bobo.

Mako and Asami were still trying to remaine calm. Rex and Korra exchanged worried looks. Korra decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, how have things been with you two?" "Well I went to visit my father for the first time in years. He asked for my forgiveness." "Are you sure you can trust him? He could just be using you?" "Don't you think I know my own father." "I'm sorry." responded Korra.

"Wow. And I thought soap operas were full of drama. So Rex tell me how far have you and Korra have gone?" Spoke Bobo making Rex spit.

"That is a personal matter Bobo." "I'm just asking. So you two seal the deal?" This madre both Rex and Korra spit their drinks. "Could we please change the subject?" said Korra trying to hold the urge to strangle Bobo.

Mako then decided to join the conversation. "Rex could you tell us where exactly you and Bobo here come from?"

Rex was taken aback by the question but he gladly decided to respond.

"Well, you see Bobo and I come from another world which is very different from this one. In our world there is no such thing as bending, but technology is far more advance. Which brings me to a long story. Nine or so years ago there was this group of rich people who wanted to live forever." "Live forever that dose not sound possible." said Asami surprised. "Well technically yes but the answer to that problem were nannites. These microscopic machines could do anything. My parents and older brother worked on the project. One day there was an accident and I had to be injected with nannites. Besides saving my life these little things helped me do a lot of other things. Sadly the guys wanted to go beyond just living forever. This lead to the Nannite Event this spread billions of un programed nannites all over the world. And that lead to EVOs. Which are basically me and Bobo." finished Rex explaining.

"Wow those things sound amazing I wish I could see them at work." said Asami

"Don't worry hot stuff you want to keep away from nannites because we are the good looking ones." said Bobo while shoving a big portion of meat down his throat.

Rex and the gang decided to change the subject yet again. Unfortunately before they could say anything else the Prince woke up like he was coming out a nightmare.

"Mako oh thank the spirits I had this terrible nightmare. The Avatar was in the restaurant and she had a boyfriend and there was this talking pirate monkey that seemed like he wanted to take my seat and..." "Yo, your majesty I have a name you know and that was no dream." said Bobo interrupting the panicking prince.

"Ahhh!" screamed Wu running towards the bathroom.

"Well that was something. Not bad Haha, not bad." said Korra with a smile.

"I think I'm starting to like this guy." said Asami.

"Well anything for the ladies." said Bobo with a huge grin.

"But you are still in trouble." finished Korra taking a sip from her drink.

Meanwhile in the restaurant's bathroom Prince Wu was trying to remain calm. He stepped out of the toilet and began splashing water on his face several times.

"Okay Wu, calm down melt downs turn women off." He turned the water off and continued to talking to the mirror. "It is just a talking monkey with an attitude. Just a talking monkey, that came with the only guy that can match blows with the Avatar who he is currently dating. Nothing to be scared of."

Just as he was leaving the bathroom the attendant stepped up. "May I interest you in a spray of cologne sir?" "Oh yes my good man this will certainly give me an edge. Spray away." responded Wu.

Before the man sprayed Wu he covered his nose and mouth. The cologne made Wu sleepy and then made him pass out again.

Rex, Korra and the rest were talking about other things when Mako realized that Wu was taking too much time in the bathroom. He went to check on him and he found nothing. They all began looking for him and when they arrived at the loading trucks they saw a guy that seemed suspicious.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen the prince around here?" asked Korra

"Sorry I haven't." Just as he said that Prince Wu came out of a laundry bag completely asleep.

"I think you have." said Rex

Before the man did anything Rex caught him with his Smack hands.

"Now tell me. Why are you doing this?" asked Rex.

From the truck came a weird noise. And a couple seconds later out came a massive pair of jaws. It was an EVO of the worst kind an EVO bunny aka Death Bunny. The monster tackled Rex straight and made him drop the other guy.

Korra rushed to Rex's aid. She used her earth bending to get the bunny off of Rex, and then she blasted the damn thing with a fire combo. The EVO only hissed in response and then it fled following its masters.

"Rex are you okay?" "Yep I'm okay, Death Bunny and I were just getting back to our kill each other routine." responded Rex with a funny not caring tone.

The rest of the gang arrived with Asami's car and Bobo riding Naga. Korra used her energy connection to locate the car, after that she hopped on the Rex rider and took off not knowing that they were being followed by Death Bunny.

The group chased the kidnappers for a while through out the city. Bobo constantly suggested to shoot the car but Mako kept him down. Asami took a different turn and Rex kept following the car only to be hit in the back by his nemesis.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Korra looking at their attacker.

The Evo quickly tried to take a bite out of their ride only to receive a stone in the gut propelling it straight at an incoming high speed Smack hand turned into a spinning fist. The bunny let out a cry of pain as it crashed into an abandoned building. This only made the EVO angrier as it leaped out of the building an went once again after the couple.

"Dose that thing ever give up?" "Based on personal experience it doesn't." said Rex as they were trying to lose the EVO.

Rex then had an idea. He made a narrow turn and faced the EVO. Korra made an air tornado and rex built his Fun chucks and sent the EVO flying away.

They then returned to chasing the truck. They arrived to see the truck filled with holes and all eyes on Bobo. The same man from before said something about Kuvira and then he was thrown inside a police car.

"What we miss?" asked Rex.

"Well besides us chasing a decoy Wu must have been placed on another truck. What happened to you two?" asked Asami looking at the cuts and bruises the couple had.

"Long story short an EVO attacked us and it is still following us." said Korra.

"This is the second time Kuvira has used nannites to fight others. First her nannite earth armor and now EVOs, that cannot be a coincidence." said Rex.

After a while they found out Wu was in a train headed to Ba Sing Se. They got to him and were about to leave the train when on the roof was non other than Death Bunny.

"Hey kid I thought that you smoke this thing?" "I thought so too." "That is an EVO?" "Yes miss that is an EVO." answered Bobo

Death Bunny jumped to kill only to be played and receive a mouth full of fire and Smack hands. The EVO was sent flying and down off the train. The group got off as well and they looked at the downed animal.

"So what now?" asked Asami

"I am going to end this." said Rex walking straight at the EVO.

Asami and Mako were about to stop him only to be stopped by Korra. Rex placed his hands on the EVO and the classic blue lines appeared on it and it slowly turned back into a normal bunny. By this time everyone was around the now normal bunny. Korra kneeled down to see it. The bunny woke and saw Korra.

"Aw you don't look so scary now. You look cute." said Korra before the bunny jumped and bit Korra's nose.

Rex then tried to pull the bunny off as Bobo got out a camera and began tapping it while laughing. Then the rest of the group helped get the bunny off of Rex when it changed targets.


	12. Chapter 12 I've Got a Story for you

**Chapter 12 I've Got a Story for You**

 **(Warning Lemon)**

 _Air Temple Island_

It had been couple of days since the whole EVO chase event that had occurred, and everyone had a laugh when Rex and Korra arrived with bunny bite marks on their faces. Korra's father, Tonraq, decided to leave to go back to the South Pole to tell his wife the news. Lin and her family were getting by helping with all the extra security against any Earth Empire spies or any EVOs , or Spooky Deadly Monsters as they liked to call them. Mako took the prince to Asami's place where his family was staying and everything was going smoothly. Korra and Rex spent the time by either helping patrol the city or talking as it was their custom. Bobo meanwhile was stuck babysitting the air bending kids and the baby under Pema's close supervision, in order to avoid him teaching the kids anything she didn't approve.

Korra and Rex were currently finishing a sparring match. Ever since Kuvira nearly killed Korra, she had been aching for a rematch.

"Okay Korra you are getting the hang of this." said Rex while using his Caster blaster to both defend himself and keep Korra at a distance.

"Stop holding back. I know you can do better." said Korra while attacking with the famous water whip. They both attacked and their respective whips got stuck. They were right now in a tug of war.

"Alright but you asked for it." said Rex as he broke their tug of war and built in his left hand a Fun chuck and went straight at Korra.

Korra began earth bending and air bending to both dodge and block Rex's attacks with barely the sufficient strength. She kept the Caster blaster at bay but the Fun chuck was completely different. It was heavy and strong to crush solid rock.

"Korra remember do the un expected if you can't catch the opponent by surprise. Ouff." was all Rex could saiy after Korra did a fire break dance and then an air gut punch that placed Rex on the ground.

"You mean something like that?" "Yep." said Rex as he turned his arms back to normal.

"You have come a long way since we started training." "Well I have my reasons to get better." "Right the world." "Not just the world Rex, you are the reason I want to keep getting better." said Korra getting a heavy blush. "That's why I want to beat Kuvira so badly. Because after that we can spend more time together." "What, three years aren't enough for you!? We might as well already be married and expecting a child..." said Rex laughing until he realized what he said.

They both got heavy blushes. Korra was thinking that Rex had just proposed to her. She nearly fainted only to be caught by Rex. They were now in a very compromising position. Rex and Korra stared at each other's eyes their faces started getting closer and closer they were just about to kiss only to hear a loud cough. There he was, Tenzin looking at the couple. When they realized his presence they spit up and stood with red faces.

"Korra I know the last few days have been hard on you. But, I would really appreciate it if you two would keep your private moments behind close doors." "Got it Tenzin you won't see this ever. Let's go Korra." responded Rex grabbing Korra by the hand only for Tenzin to speak again. "Actually i was looking for you two. President Raiko wants to talk about the current situation with Kuvira."

 _Presidential Congress Room_

With that said the couple went with Tenzin to the presidential office. Where the president, the Fire Lord, and sadly Prince Wu were talking about the whole situation. Mako stood on the side listening to the conversation.

"Avatar Korra, Iron Fist Rex, Tenzin so glad for you came."

"Iron Fist Rex?" said Rex

"Yes that is how everyone in the Kuvira and her followers are calling you now young man. You left a very big first impression nearly breaking all of her soldiers." said the president with a straight face.

"Now we can begin. I say we launch a strike against Kuvira while she is weak." "My air benders won't participate in an unprovoked fight." "Neither will the Fire nation. My people have suffered for too long being part of pointless wars." "Well then could you at least help protecting the border?" "In that I will help you." finished the Fire lord.

"Wow no wonder White Knight was always so grumpy. Politics are really stressful." said Rex as they listen to the conversation.

Suddenly the doors busted open with two guys wearing torn dirty Earth Empire uniforms. One was older with a must ash and brown hair and the other one was younger with black hair and green eyes. The younger one shouted as two security officers came after them.

"Wait everyone stop!" said the younger one as he tripped to the floor.

"Bolin?" said Mako and Korra in unison.

"Wait he is Bolin?" asked Rex.

"Guards stop these traitors! Put them in a cell until the meeting is over!" yelled President Raiko

"Wait stop! WE HAVE SECRET INFORMATION!" said the now named Bolin.

The president did a hand sign and the security officers let go of them.

"Thank you. Look Kuvira has this weird super weapon and monsters, and they all go Grrr, Vsss, and Kruaak. and..." "It's a super weapon that is powered by these monsters that seem to be filled with huge amounts of energy. Kuvira is planning to come here with them." finished the older one.

Rex's mind was going into overdrive. Kuvira using EVOs to power up a giant weapon that spelled bad news for everyone.

After the meeting ended Bolin went to apologize to everyone and Asami and Verric were put to work on a way to stop the super weapon.

"You are Iron Fist Rex!? You look surprisingly less monstrous than in the wanted posters." said Bolin

"Just call me Rex dude." "Okay Rex dude." said Bolin getting a sigh from Rex.

 _Air temple Island_

Rex was thinking of how things could go any worse. Korra saw that Rex was looking down and she understood why. She knew that Rex was beyond stressed out so she had a devious perverted idea. She then began to walk slowly towards her boyfriend slash lover with a giant smile on her face.

"Rrrreeeexxxxx." said Korra as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Korra. Please tell me you are not thinking what I think you are thinking." said Rex turning to meet with Korra's lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Korra and Rex began a long make out session as they made their way to Rex's room. Korra began to get her clothes off and Rex locked the door and barricade all the windows to ensure no Bobo interference.

After a few moments Korra was laying down only in her underwear making signs at Rex to come at her, which he did. Rex then undressed completely and removed Korra's underwear. They were both naked and ready for another session of love.

"? _Te sientes mejor? (Do you feel better?)" "Sí. (Yes.)"_ answered Rex as he slowly got his erection rubbed by Korra.

As Rex's erection grew to the desired size Rex began to suck on Korra's breasts and kiss her face which turned her on. Rex then changed their positions leaving Korra on top. This was also good for Rex since he could admire Korra's naked body with ease. She at first seemed confused but her doubts were moved aside when she felt Rex playing with her pussy making her even wetter. Korra made a few quiet moans as her lover did this. A few minutes later Korra came. Hard. She then decided to move down and begun giving Rex a tit job with her DD breasts. This was her revenge for making her cum like that. She liked and sucked his cock while she used her breasts to massage his shaft. Rex was only seconds from cumming when Korra stopped.

"? _No creisté que iba a ser tan_ _fácil o sí?_ (You didn't believe it was going to be that easy did you?)" said Korra with hunger and lust in her eyes.

She moved quickly on top of Rex and began to lower herself onto his now high and mighty cock. A long satisfactory moan came from Korra as Rex was now completely inside her. With a sweaty forehead and body Korra began to move in circles intensifying the sensation. Korra then begun to move up and down on Rex at first slowly and then she picked up the pace. Korra and Rex were done talking with their mouths now they were thinking with their hips. Rex also began to move his hips up and down in synch with Korra to the point in which only the tip of his cock was inside her and when it came back inside it hit the entrance to her womb. They continued until Rex felt himself on the edge and suddenly Korra came down on him with great strength pinning him down with a kiss. Rex had done it he had cum inside the woman of his dreams. Korra broke the kiss with an evil look in her eyes.

" _Ahora estamos a mano. (Now we are even.)" "Korra ?y si tu..? (Korra what if you..?)" "Entonces tendremos una boda. (Then we will have a wedding.)"_ finished Korra as she held on to Rex's cock.

The night was still young and the Avatar wanted to enjoy it. She got her lover back in good spirits and begun the second round. They began at a rougher pace. Rex was hammering Korra from the bottom and she stood there taking it and then she began moving wildly like a cowgirl. Rex then lifted himself and began sucking on Korra's tits again while standing. Korra was in complete bliss she didn't even cared that she had cum again. Rex then let out a grunt and another load inside her and then they both collapsed on the bed covered in sweat. Rex and Korra shared another heart warming kiss and then they fell asleep all the worries of the day were gone from their minds.


	13. Chapter 13 Revolution vs Empire

**Chapter 13 Revolution vs Empire**

 _Air Temple Island_

It was all quiet. Rex had woken up to find a sleeping Korra on top of him. He grinned at the sight. He closed his eyes trying to get some more shut eye, but Korra began to move and she woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you." "Don't be. I like sleeping next to you." said Korra as they shared their morning kiss.

They suddenly heard foot steps coming from outside the door. A few voices could be heard, all of them belonged to Ginora, Ikki, Meelo, and of course Bobo. The couples eyes widen at the thought of their friends and Bobo finding them like this. Korra and Rex jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Rex opened the window to make their escape. Korra went first since she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Rex was about to go too, but he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Rex wake up! The boys in blue got a couple of EVOs and they want you to take care of them! Did you hear me?" teller Bobo as he knocked on the door.

"Maybe he is still asleep?" suggested Ikki. "Or maybe Korra is with him?" added Ikki gaining a devious smile from Bobo.

Bobo then pulled out his camera and gave it to Ikki.

"Okay kids we are going to make his day miserable so make as much damage as you can." said Bobo in a whisper.

"I do not plan on being part of your sick version of a prank Mr. Haha and neither will my brother nor sister." spoke Ginora with a straight face and a disapproving tone.

"Well suit yourself girly." said Bobo as he busted down the door with his twin laser guns.

Bobo then proceeded to make a mess of the room before realizing that the victims of his rampage were not in the room. Sadly the room was filled with laser burns and holes all over the place.

Suddenly Bobo heard loud shoe tapping behind the children. He slowly turned to see a furious Pema holding her baby with a huge tick mark on her forehead. Bobo then quickly placed his guns behind him and smiled.

"Would you believe that there was an EVO here and I was just trying to scare it away." said Bobo with sweat running down his forehead.

Rex and Korra meanwhile were hiding outside the dinning room with Naga.

"Do you think it's safe to go have breakfast?" asked Rex

"Only if we hear angry or disappointed screams out of Bobo." responded Korra

As the young heroes started walking to have some breakfast they heard a sound that was completely unknown to them. It sounded like a little girl was running for her life from what they could only guess was either a giant Moose lion or an angry Gorilla bison. As they got to have a filling breakfast the same screaming seemed to be getting closer and closer until the door busted open to show a running Bobo as the source of the first noise. He got right behind Rex trying to use him as a hiding spot or a defense.

"Bobo what is wrong with you?" "THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT KID! YOU MADE HER SNAPP." "Her?"

As in cue Pema came out grinding her teeth and weirdly making sparks out of it. As she walked she left marks of her footprints. She was going straight at Bobo. Rex, Korra, Bobo and everyone else were terrified.

"Young man if you wish to have a roof over your head tonight you will get that chimp to fix the room he busted." was all Pema said as she tried to calm down.

"I swear." "WE swear." completed Korra.

"Alright then." said Pema as she walked out only to turn and make the 'I am watching you' sign to Bobo who shrunk even more.

"Please don't leave me with her." begged Bobo.

Korra and Rex laughed at Bobo's fear as they both got up and went to fix the room until the phone sounded. Tenzin answered the phone and suddenly he had a confused and rushed expression on his face. He then turned towards Rex and Korra.

"Rex Korra come with me now." "What is it Tenzin?" "It was president Raiko they have captured Verric's old assistant as she crossed the border. They have her at the police station." "Let's go." said Rex.

 _Republic city Police station_

Everyone got to the police station rather quickly since Rex used the Boogie pack to get both Korra and Bobo while Tenzin used his sky bison. They entered and saw Lin and her family, Mako, Prince Wu and a crying Bolin for some reason.

"Glad you could make it here in time." said Lin

"We got here as fast as we could. What has she said?" asked Tenzin

"Not much she said she would only speak when Korra and Rex got here she wants to speak with you two first." answered Lin.

With that said Korra and Rex went into the interrogation room. They sat at the opposite end of the table and Yu-Lee began to talk.

"Thank you for meeting me. It is of great importance that we talk." "Why did you come here?" "I had to escape from Kuvira and warn the United Nations. Kuvira's weapon is almost complete she plans to take the rest of the Earth Kingdom." "But wasn't Zaofu the last part of the Earth Kingdom?" "To her the last part is the United Nations. She will be here in five days a week at most." explained Yu-Lee.

With the news Rex could only think of another question to ask.

"Why did you want to talk to me? I understand why you would talk to Korra, but why me?" "Because you are the key to stop Kuvira's weapon."

"WHAT!?" said everyone as Rex and Korra finished telling them the new information.

"Why would Rex be the key to stop Kuvira?" asked Mako

"Because Mr. Bodyguard Rex here can cure EVOs and deactivate nannites." explained Bobo with a smug attitude.

"Wait, what?" asked Opal "Do you still have dose EVOs you needed help with?" asked Bobo

Lin lead the group to a really beaten up cell with metal benders holding it back. Lin gave her officers the order to open it and suddenly a huge black lizard monster sprang out. Everyone took a step back while Rex only put out his hand and activated his nannites. The classic techno blue lines appeared on both Rex's arm and on the lizard. Slowly the monster began to transform into a regular cat by the time Rex was finished. Everyone, mainly Lin, Tenzin, and Bolin, were left speechless. The next two Evos were a giant worm with arms and a giant spider like monster with a human face. Rex quickly used his Fun chucks to knock these EVOs out and then began to do the same as he did to the previous EVO.

The other two EVOs turned into a normal size worm and the spider turned into a spider hamster. Rex walked out with a satisfactory grin and everyone followed. Tenzin and Korra went to tell Raiko the news Lin's family went on their normal rounds. Opal meanwhile went back to the temple leaving Rex and Bobo with a downed Bolin.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" "Opal hates me." "Come on, she doesn't hate you." "Yes she does." "Have you tried anything to get her back in a good mood?" "I have tried many things. Like when I sent Pabu with a fake letter saying that I got kidnapped. Then I threw a rock at her window and accidentally broke it. And I also tried surprising her by pretending to be a spirit." with all that said Rex and Bobo couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Maybe you should just try to apologize to Opal directly. I mean besides all that what did you do wrong?" "I left my family and friends to join up with a psychotic dictator that threw me in prison and I came back to Republic city with my tail between my legs."

Rex and Bobo could think of many things about Bolin most of them were 'idiot, moron, f #k up, brainless clown, and did you hit your head when you were little'. But Rex had been there with Circe. She had joined with Van Kleiss because she believed that he was doing the right thing. Too bad Opal had no idea that Bolin was the kind of guy that would follow the wrong guy believing that he is a saint until he saw his or, in this case, true colors.

"Listen Bolin just try to expiate that you now know that what Kuvira was doing is wrong and try to be sincere." said Rex.

 _Meanwhile_

Korra was walking to meet up with Rex and Bobo when Opal came to her.

"Hey Korra, you got a second?" "Yeah I was just going to get Rex to fix Bobo's screw up. What's up?" "Well, you know that Bolin and I haven't exactly been seeming eye to eye. But he has been trying to prove himself to me and get my forgiveness. So since you have more experience in the dating and the guy department than me I wanted to ask for your advice." "Are you sure I'm the right person for this?" "Well my parents have said that I should forgive him a little, but my aunt has said that I should break up with him. So yes please help me." "Well walk with me. Let me tell you a story. This is the story of a girl Rex cared about back in his world." "Korra wait you don't have to tell me about Rex's ex if its uncomfortable." "Relax I heave gotten past it. Well she was an EVO like Rex and you have seen what most people do when they see an EVO. She decided to join this group of evil EVOs called The Pack. Their leader was a man named Van Kleiss who was a power hungry psycho. He accepted her into his group all to lure Rex to him all just to gain power. She believed that she was doing the right thing, but Rex ,like you, knew better. It wasn't until she saw Van Kleiss' true colors that she saw that for him everyone was just a means to an end. She then left." finished Korra telling the story.

Opal was awestruck. She thought that Rex's world was amazing but knowing that there are people like Kuvira there helped her realize how did Rex got so good at this.

"Wow, so you are saying that Bolin is like this girl right?"

"Yes, so please throw Bolin a bone or something."

Just as they were walking Rex showed up with the Rex rider and a tied up Bobo.

"What happened?" asked Korra "Bolin kind of nearly made Bobo snap." responded Rex "Opal listen, Bolin is completely miserable please help him. For his sake."

"Is he really that depressed?" asked Korra

"No. Bobo is just this close to build the first atomic bomb just to shut him up." said Rex "Look I know it is not my place but let me tell you a story."

"Relax, Korra already told me. I'll talk to Bolin. Thank you both for your help." with that said Opal took off.

"Well ready to fix your room?" "Yep I will sleep for ever."


	14. Chapter 14 Omega

**Chapter 14 Omega  
**

 **(4th of July Special)**

 _United Nations Border_

The night was quiet. All the guard posts had tripled the security. Everyone was on edge. The reason was that everyone had heard the news about Kuvira having a giant weapon powered by vicious monsters. The lookouts were drinking tea to stay awake. A sudden rumble shook the water some lights could be seen in the horizon. The lights began to get closer and closer on the ground there were some mech suits. Behind them there was a giant robot that was thousands of feet tall. From inside this robot the guards could hear the roars, screeches, and other terrifying sounds of what they assumed were monsters inside the giant colossus.

The colossal giant lifted its right arm. The sounds of the monsters became that of pure pain. The arm began to glow and from it shot out a cannon blast of energy. This blast destroyed the border and allowed the army to enter. One of the guards got to his phone and was able to contact Republic city.

"This is... guard tower outpost 501...*cuff*...Kuvira has broken through."

 _Nannite world_

Rex and Korra were taking a walk on a recorded nannite park.

"This place is wonderful. I wish we could come here." said Korra

"Trust me this is one of several parks in my world. But I personally prefer the parks in your world." said Rex

This had become a habit of theirs. In their free time they would go around the spirit world or the nannite world depending on the turn. Korra loved the sights of the nannite world which were a bit dark some times but sometimes like this time she could see the world that Rex belonged too and was enchanted. Rex, on the other hand, saw that the color and spirits of the spirit world would make him feel like a little kid. They were walking and when a dog chasing a frisbby came at them only to pass through Korra. She let out a sigh.

"What is wrong?" asked Rex

"I just wished I could see this place and feel it for real." responded Korra

With this said Rex told the nannites to dissipate. The image was gone and they were back in the normal dark and blue world. Rex placed his hand on Korra's shoulder trying to comfort her. Then suddenly a quake hit them. The nannite world began to make painful noises and the structures around them began to crumble.

"What is happening?" asked Korra.

Rex meanwhile was trying to keep the place in one piece. The quaking stopped. Rex then called the nannited to tell him what happened. The nannites came to him and Korra and above them came the master control nannites.

"Rex, I have never seen these nannites before." "Sadly I have. But they should be deactivated. I deactivated them!"

Then the meta nannites began to activate and get their light back on. But it quickly died out. The nannites around them showed a giant robot walking towards Republic city. The robot had long arms and legs almost like tentacles, the body looked like a giant mech torso with a big fishbowl head. Kuvira was inside along with her commanders and her fiancee.

"I think I know why the whole place was shaken." said Rex

"Kuvira is making her move." finished Korra

 _President's office_

Everyone got together on the office with the president. Rex, Korra, Bobo, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, and others were talking about what was going on.

"We must get everyone to safety. That is our main priority." said Prince Wu leaving people raising eye brows.

"Kuvira's weapon is huge we will need all our forces to stop her. Since this machine is a giant mech suit made out of the metal walls of Zaofu maybe it it possible to metal bend it." said the President

"The super weapon that Kuvira built has a giant power source in the middle of the body structure, according to Yu-Lee. If Rex can get inside the mech he could deactivated the power source. For that Asami and I have built flying wasp mechs. Asami got the idea from a Dragon Fly." commented Verrik showing the blue prints of the new mech.

"Rex is there something that you wish to add to the plan?" asked Raiko

"How many EVOs are talking here tens, hundreds?" asked Rex to Yu-Lee

"There are 4 EVOs inside that weapon." answered Yu-Lee

"Only 4, I thought it would be more." said Mako

"But these are not common EVOs they have a strong connection to the nannite world. Whatever is Kuvira doing to them its making a chain reaction that could have grave consequences to both this world and mine as well." explained Rex

The time went by quickly they all stood there discussing the plan but a thought weighed heavy on Rex's mind and Korra knew it. She remembered that Rex spoke that in his world there was a group called the Consortium. They had been responsible for the creation of the nannites that were later spread all over the world creating The Nannite Event. All just because they wanted the power to rule the world. They had taken the lives of many including Rex's parents. It wasn't until they decided to pick up where they left off that things really got ugly. But sadly that was all she knew, she didn't know about those other nannites that had appeared in the nannite world.

The meeting ended shortly after. The plan was simple make a defense line outside the city, the Dragon fly mechs, air benders, Korra and Rex in the last line. They all went to continue the evacuation of the civilians and to get ready. Korra took this chance to speak to Rex about what was bothering him.

"Rex what is wrong? You acted very weird when you saw those nannites." asked Korra

"Those nannites are called Meta nannites. Remember when I told you the story about how the nannites were created? Well lets just say that after I was injected with nannites the Consortium wanted more after seeing what I could do. So they made these special nannites that could control all others, and these could control one of the aspects of the universe: Energy, Gravity, Time, Space, Elemental, and Mechanical. In other words, you could pretty much become a god." explained Rex making Korra grow a worried look.

She now understood why. Why Rex was so worried that these nannites were turning back on. She also saw that these machines could make anyone into a being even more powerful than the Avatar.

"But wait, So anyone can control these machines?" "Not really my parents and older brother programmed the Meta nannites to only work with me and me alone. What worries me is that Kuvira may end up destroying this world. I don't want this world to suffer the consequences of a Nannite Event." answered Rex with a serious face.

Korra went ahead and kissed Rex in the mouth. Showing her support about his decision.

 _Nannite World_

Rex decided to go to the nannite world to try to figure out what was going on since he was dumbfounded. He called all the nannites to try to understand what was going on.

"Okay little guys let's see who is making all this fuss." said Rex as he moved his arms slowly to the sides and focused on Kuvira's power source.

The image of the colossus was now in front of him and he tried to zoom in beyond the outer armor. He went inside the power source and saw something that made him feel cold to the bone. In front of him was the Consortium. Each member was tied around a giant spirit vine, they all had nannite cables coming out of them connecting them to the vine. Rex tried to communicate with them but he didn't get much. They appeared to be in some sort of coma.

"Quite the ugly fate don't you agree Rex?" said a voice behind Rex

It was Black Knight in her EVO form. She looked like a ghost. Rex was about to built something when she spoke again.

"Relax Rex, I only wish to talk." "Yeah we all know you love doing that." "Regardless to whatever you may think. We are prisoners, no, living vegetable batteries." "And let me guess you want my help." "As a matter a fact yes. This child has no idea what she is causing. We hold only a small amount of our abilities but with the power of these vines we could destroy the world, if not tear apart the fabric of this Universe." "Wow, this sounds a lot like when MY BROTHER was telling you that this was far too DANGEROUS FOR ANYONE! Guess the shoe is on the other foot." finished Rex earning silence out of Black Knight.

"Well since you want my help mind telling me how to stop this thing?" "That is quite simple really, you only need to unplug us or you could simply destroy this mech. But I do warn you this mech is slowly becoming an EVO soon it will be something nobody will be able to stop." "One final question why ask for my help now?" "This vine is not just feeding our power it is also consuming us we will be gone in a few days maybe less." said Black Knight disappearing

Rex was taken aback from this. Even they didn't deserve this. Rex then went back to the real world.

 _Air Temple Island_

Rex went straight to tell Korra and Tenzin while everyone was getting ready. After they talked Rex wanted to talk to Korra in private. He told Korra about the possibility that could take down the colossus. Korra was amazed about the the Omega built was that powerful, but she was also concerned about what could happen to Rex. At that moment Rex slipped his journal on her just to be safe.

 _Plain_

Everyone began to head out to fight Kuvira. Rex pulled Bobo to the side and told him about what he was going to do. Rex then went straight out of the city and into the vast plain that was between Kuvira's army and Republic city. He stood there until he saw Kuvira's giant mech. He didn't waste any time he built his Boogie pack and Slam cannon and flew straight at its face. The mech may have had power but it was very slow. Meanwhile in the head Kuvira and her command watched as they got closer to the city.

"Soon the Earth Empire will be united once more." said Kuvira with an evil smile.

They all of a sudden saw something coming straight at them. It was Rex. He shot the Slam cannon making the colossus step back. Kuvira was furious. Rex just smiled at hit shot. He had the speed on his side he made his way down and built the Bad axes and began slashing the feet of the giant. Kuvira's army was about to turn to aid their leader but a few air benders and a laser shooting chimp got in the way.

"Bobo I thought I told you to keep Korra and the others away from here." said Rex through his communicator.

"Oh really, you really thought that I was going to let you go alone and get yourself killed!" screamed Korra through the comm link.

This only made Rex lose track of the colossus. Kuvira took this time to try to stomp Rex only to be pushed out of the way by Korra and then blast the colossus with a giant earth column. Rex then grabbed Korra and flew with the Sky rider only for the colossus to begin to act up. Kuvira had ordered to fire the energy cannon, but thanks to the significant damage the energy containment field began to rupture.

The familiar nannite noise made everyone turn to see the giant mech transform into a giant EVO. Kuvira along with everyone inside the colossus were being absorbed by the EVO vines and soon enough the mech was completely over run and covered with vines.

Everyone began to cheer for the apparent defeat of Kuvira. But suddenly the colossus began to move the bubble head had been changed by a mechanical parts and vines in the shape of Kuvira's face. Its arms, and legs became the right size and were covered in vines and mechanical parts. Imagine the Consortium's fusion only covered in vines with Kuvira's face and little mech parts.

"Kuvira?" asked Korra as Rex landed them on a sky bison piloted by Tenzin.

"I am no longer Kuvira. I have seen true power. I have seen a world good for the taking. I shall unite both worlds. I am Colossus. Tell me Rex. Is this the power you wield?" said Kuvira getting up to her feet.

"So now you remember my name." answered Rex

Rex then jumped straight at Kuvira with the Fun chucks, and smacked her right in the face. Kuvira retaliated by grabbing Rex and smashing him to the ground. Korra and the rest began attacking Kuvira trying to protect Rex.

"HEY LADY! Nobody ,NOBODY, messes with the Kid but me!" yelled Bobo as he got out his signature rocket launcher and fired straight at Kuviras face.

Kuvira made her way slowly across the line that separated her from Republic city. As she was doing this Rex got up and used the Rex rider to catch up. When he caught up with Kuvira he began to slash, and punch her with both the Smack hand and the BFS. Kuvira took notice of this and grabbed Rex and slammed him on a building. Only for Rex to pull out the Party stopper to keep her punches at bay. As he held up he began to remember the words that he and Korra first shared without any secrets: _'Sorry.' 'It's okay. Now where to?' 'What!? You are not_ _coming with me.' 'Oh yes I am. This will be the perfect time to get to know each other.'_

By the end of that sentence Kuvira had smashed the entire building down on Rex.

"NOOO!" screamed Korra with tears in her eyes.

Among the rumble Rex's eyes became bright blue and he slowly began to transform. His arms became dark blue and began to glow completely covered in metal, his hair became a blue fire, and in his chest a bright blue center shined through the darkness. Inside in Rex's body all his nannites were supercharged especially his Omega nannite.

As Kuvira began to walk away to finish the job a huge explosion shot out behind her. Amongst the rubble stood a giant robot with blue lights and a head on fire with blue flames. It narrowed its eyes at Kuvira. Kuvira brought out her cannon and fired only to find that it had done no damage to the titan. The Omega titan sprang into action and began giving Kuvira a beat down. He blasted his flying fists and delivered some devastating kick and brought Kuvira down close to the spirit wilds.

As this was happening Korra went into the nannite world and saw the Meta nannites together she focused and they seemed to respond to her.

"Please help me save him." was all she said and the Meta nannites obeyed.

Rex was going through all of his memories as the fight reached its boiling point. He felt himself slipping away until he felt a familiar warmth on his shoulder. He turned to see Korra with the Meta nannites and they revitalized Rex. Outside the fight became a stand still Rex had Kuvira on a wrestling lock up and began using his nannites to turn Kuvira back to normal only him to go bang afterwards.

Korra went down first to see what had happened. Rex got up asking about his shoe. Korra went to him and picked his head up.

"Do you remember who I am? _Recuérdas quien soy?"_ "I...I do. I do thank you."

The sweet moment didn't last long Korra then slapped Rex and began yelling at him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

They all began to laugh only to see Kuvira come out of the mech and then the energy containment unit began to over load. Rex and Korra told everyone to get back and then they pulled together to create a defensive wall when the vine exploted. Everyone got clear and when they went to see there was a new spirit portal where there should have been three people.

 _Unknown location_

Korra slowly began to wake up when she her a woman's voice.

"You are awake. Thank goodness. Well you seem to be making a good recovery." "Where am I?" asked Korra turning to see what appeared to be a doctors office with lots of weird machines.

"You are in Providence." said a third voice which she recognized.

Korra quickly got up and saw Rex all patched up smiling at her. "You gave me quite the scare back there."

Korra quickly got out of the bed and went to hug Rex. He hugged her back and shared a kiss with each other.

"Where are we?" "Welcome to my world." was all Rex said.


	15. Chapter 15 Tomorrow

**Chapter 15 Tomorrow**

 _Providence_

Korra had a million questions. But she didn't care about it, she only wanted to stay with Rex. Until she felt the other woman's hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Rex, would you please wait outside while she puts her clothes on." said the woman

Korra, and Rex just realized that she was naked. Rex quickly sprinted out while the other woman helped Korra to her things. She finished putting on her clothes and sat on the bed while the woman did some brief examinations.

"Sorry but I didn't catch your name." "My name is Dr. Holiday. And I believe Rex answered your other question. Korra, right?" "Yes, so you are the famous Dr. Holiday Rex has told so much about you, and everyone here." "Well I'm glad." finished Dr. Holiday after seeing that there was nothing wrong with Korra's eyes.

Holiday then told Rex that he could come in and right beside him was a tall man wearing a pair of sun glasses and a green suit.

"Koora this is Agent Six. Six this is Korra." "Pleased to meet you." "Likewise." responded Korra

"I want to thank you for looking out for Rex in the past three years." said Six getting a blue from Korra and Rex.

Suddenly Korra remembered Kuvira. She looked everywhere in the room to find no sign of her.

"Rex, what happened to Kuvira?" "Calm down she is in a containment unit right next door."

Suddenly a nannite portal opened up and Bobo jumped out in a hurry.

"Holiday, Six the kid, and explosion big light tower, and he was..." Bobo stopped himself there when he saw Rex and Korra standing there.

"Do you have any idea the drama I went through?" said Bobo

"Tower of light? You mean like a spirit portal?" "Yep it appeared where you, Korra, and Ms. Van Kleiss were standing so yeah I freak out a bit." answered Bobo

Rex and Korra shared a look and Six raised an eye brow. He then went to the computers and pressed some buttons.

"You might want to come see this." said Six pulling live Providence footage of outside the base.

A giant tower of light went straight to the heavens just like the spirit portals at the South and North poles in Korra's world. Korra saw with amazement the new spirit portal, no, Nannite Portal. Rex explained to both Six and Holiday what a spirit portal was and then they made their way to the portal. There were several Providence agents all ready to shoot anything that came out. Among them was White Knight.

"Alright gentlemen, lets remain calm we still don't know what this is." "I could tell you old man."

This made White Knight turn and see the source of the arrogant claim. It was Rex all patched up. After three years he had grown a little bit. He was walking right next to Korra, Six, Bobo, and Holiday.

"Rex, I assume you took advantage of your time off." "Only for a while. I was helping people in another world." "I shouldn't be surprised. Who is she?" asked White Knight

"Hello my name is Korra. Rex has been helping me. What you have here is a portal that somehow connects both our worlds." said Korra shaking the hand of the astronaut.

Korra and Rex explained everything to everyone and asked for Kuvira to be brought here to be placed in prison back in her own world. After Kuvira was brought Rex, Korra and Bobo took her through the portal.

 _Republic city_

Everyone was looking for Rex, Korra and Kuvira but found nothing. Everyone feared the worst only for Korra, Rex and Bobo to pass through the portal carrying a sedated Kuvira. Everybody went to hug the trio. The air bender kids gathered around Rex to tell him how awesome he had been as a giant robot kicking Kuvira's butt. Kuvira was taken by Lin and Suyin to prison. Everyone was happy until a man walked out. Everyone besides the trio took a step back.

"Guys this is Agent Six." said Rex bringing Six closer.

The big group got around the man and greeted him. He kept a small smile as he shook all the hands. Suddenly a big flying machine that looked like a cylinder with spider legs came out of the portal and landed behind the group. A man came out. He looked like Rex only with spiky hair and a bigger chin.

"Interesting. This place is filled with that same energy signature that the portal has."

"Rex who is he?" asked Korra "His name is Cesar, he is my older brother." responded Rex making his brother turn around.

"Rex, its good to see you are safe. The second Holiday and Providence found you, they called me. I am happy that you are okay after all these years hermano."

 _Air temple Island_

Everyone celebrated the defeat of Kuvira and the ascension of King Wu. Rex and Korra were looking the new portal from the island and talked about what could happen.

"So now where to?" "I don't know I was thinking on spending sometime back home reconnect with friends and family. You?" "Maybe I will tag along. It only seems fair. You spent three years outside of your element exploring my world. It's time I explored yours."

Korra packed her stuff on Naga and along Six, Bobo, and Cesar they went through the portal. Towards a new adventure.

* * *

 **And on that bombshell the story is over. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
